Malice in the Garden
by ooza
Summary: The sequel to HERE IN THE GARDEN OF SIN. After being changed against her will, Bella struggles to adjust to life as a vampire. The hurdles she faces go beyond bloodlust, and her new perspective leaves her feeling torn between old morals and new desires. Edward fights to win her over, but when his world is threatened, he realizes there's more to lose than her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After being changed against her will, Bella struggles to adjust to life as a vampire. The hurdles she faces go beyond bloodlust, and her new perspective leaves her feeling torn between old morals and new desires. Edward fights to win her over, but when his world is threatened, he realizes there's more to lose than her heart. **The sequel to HERE IN THE GARDEN OF SIN.**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Please do not repost my stories elsewhere. A lot of time and effort went into writing stories that revolve around characters I didn't create in the first place. I don't take credit for them, so don't take credit for what's mine. Let's play nice, okay?

**Author's Note:**

Welcome to **MALICE IN THE GARDEN**! This is a sequel. I repeat! This is a sequel! If you haven't read **HERE IN THE GARDEN OF SIN**, please do so. It sets up this entire story, and if anyone asks me to explain what's happening because they didn't read it, my cold, black heart will break.

**Hey, you guys! Seriously now listen up!** When I decided to write MALICE last September,** I removed the last two chapters from HITGOS**. Both chapters were set in the future, and as far as I'm concerned, they never happened. If you read the original version, just forget everything that occurred after Bella ran out of the house. Trust me, it's better this way.

MALICE will be about the same length as HITGOS (50k words, give or take). I've written over half, and I plan on posting updates weekly (Fridays?). If everything goes according to plan, there won't be any downtime. *crosses fingers*

**Liv**, **Joo**, **Hobo**, and **KB**: Thank you for your input and support. You hoors are the best.

Follow my **blog** for updates and future author's notes. I'm also on **Twitter** and **Facebook**. Clicky links on my profile.

Thanks for giving this sequel a chance. I hope you enjoy it, and I look forward to your feedback.

.

.

.

* * *

Bella ran.

Ruled by instinct, she zipped through the forest without a second thought to where she was headed. Her only concern was escape—to get away from the sights and sounds that overwhelmed her senses. She waited for exhaustion to kick in, but the pain in her lungs and the burn in her muscles never came.

She stopped.

The faint sound of footsteps advanced in the distance. She knew by the speed at which they approached that it was a vampire. She wondered which one had followed her.

It wasn't lack of energy that kept her from running. She was strong and didn't want to flee.

She wanted to fight.

Alice slowed her pace as she came within eyeshot. The newborn crouched, and a vicious snarl erupted from her throat. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I won't hurt you." Giving her a wide berth, Alice navigated to a fallen tree. She sat on one of the branches and folded her legs beneath her.

Bella stood a little straighter. The small vampire before her didn't seem threatening. She knew just by looking at her that she was stronger. As long as no one else joined the fight, Bella would surely win. She listened for the sounds of anyone else approaching, but all she heard were the noises of the forest.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Alice waited for a response. Bella stared back with confused, red eyes. "We want you to come back."

"Why?" Bella didn't understand. None of them had wanted her. She would be nothing but a burden.

"We want to help you adjust to your new life. Believe me, I know how overwhelming the change can be. We all do. We may not have wanted this life for you, but that doesn't mean we want you to learn on your own."

Bella contemplated Alice's offer. Carlisle had told her as much. She'd even considered it. She might have even agreed to stay if it weren't for Edward.

Edward.

She shuddered at the memory of tearing his head from his body. Her fingertips tingled where they'd fractured, a subtle reminder of her transgression.

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"Angry?" Alice laughed as she slid from the tree. "There isn't a single one of us who doesn't think he deserved it. If I weren't so shocked that you actually followed through, I would have given you a high five."

Bella stiffened as Alice approached. Every instinct in her body was screaming to fight or flee, but she stood her ground.

"You're doing exceptionally well," Alice said.

"I am?" Bella didn't feel like she was doing well. She was uptight and stressed. The sound of everything around her grated on her nerves. Each new scent that wafted through her nose served as a distraction. Even her enhanced vision was aggravating. The burden on her senses almost nullified the burning pain that concentrated in her chest.

Almost.

"Considering you're actually holding a coherent conversation with me instead of trying to kill me… yeah. Your control has come a long way in the past few hours."

Bella hoped it wouldn't take long for her to adjust. She yearned to feel like herself again.

"You'll help me?"

"We all will."

Bella nodded. "Okay. I'll come back."

###

As the Cullens' house came into view, an uneasy feeling settled over Bella. There would be at least three other vampires inside. She struggled to remember their names. It felt like an eternity since she'd been there, and her human memories were beginning to slip away.

There was Esme, the woman who'd been the first to welcome her. She'd seemed the closest with Edward, and Bella wondered if everyone would be as forgiving as Alice implied.

And Jasper. Just thinking about him sent a surge of fear through her, but without blood pumping through her veins, she didn't think he'd pose a threat.

Carlisle had been kind and welcoming at one point, but Bella's last cognizant memory of the family's patriarch was of him threatening her life, and it didn't sound like he cared whether she was human or vampire. Edward had promised to protect her, but now he was gone. Surely Carlisle's revenge for whatever Edward had done wouldn't extend past the end of his existence. If it did, she knew at the very least she could outrun him.

There were more, but Bella didn't recall seeing them in the house after her change. She hoped they wouldn't be there. Being around one other vampire made her paranoid enough.

"We can go inside when you're ready," Alice said.

Bella steeled herself and made her way to the door. When she grabbed the handle, the metal groaned beneath her grasp. Shocked, Bella yanked her hand away.

"Gently," Alice cautioned. "Try gripping it with your thumb and forefinger, like this." She held up her fingers and made a pinching motion. "It will help you regulate your strength until you get a feel for it."

Bella took Alice's advice. The door opened without any further damage.

"Good job." Alice gestured inside. "Go on. Everyone's waiting to say hello."

Bella entered the house first. Alice followed closely behind. When she reached the living room, she froze. She didn't notice the bright smile on Esme's face or Jasper's stoic presence in the corner.

On the couch at the far side of the room, next to Carlisle, sat Edward. The dark black, ragged scar circling his neck stood out against his pale flesh. Fear gripped Bella, but it quickly gave way to shock and confusion.

"You're alive."

Edward tried to stand, but Carlisle's firm grip on his shoulder kept him in place.

Beside her, Alice laughed. "It's gonna take more than pulling off his head to kill him, Bella."

"You lied." She glared at Edward. "You liar!" Without a second thought, Bella lunged for him.

In Bella's newborn state, it would have been hard for one vampire to overpower her, but Esme had surprise on her side. She took Bella to the ground with minimal effort. Alice and Jasper rushed to assist her. It took all three of them to keep Bella pinned to the floor.

"Don't hurt her." Edward's voice was scratchy and barely louder than a whisper.

"Get off me!" Bella screamed as she thrashed beneath the others.

"Bella," Carlisle said in a soothing tone. He stood from the couch but remained by Edward's side. "You need to calm down."

"You calm down!" she yelled.

Jasper chuckled. Esme shot him a warning look.

"I trusted you!" Bella used every ounce of strength she had to twist onto her back. She snapped her jaw inches from Alice's face, but she was no match for the three of them. "Why are you doing this?" The growl building in her chest turned into a sob. She stopped fighting and went slack on the floor. Her body convulsed as she cried without tears. "What is happening to me?"

"Newborns," Jasper said. "It never gets old."

When it became apparent that Bella had calmed down, Esme helped her to her feet.

"Carlisle, she needs to hunt."

"I know," he agreed. "I wish there were more of us. I'd call Emmett, but I don't think she can wait for them to get here."

"I can help," Edward rasped.

"No. You need to heal."

Edward rested his head on the back of the couch. He knew he was in no condition to leave the house, let alone run and attack prey. He hated feeling helpless. He considered the girl his responsibility, and he hated pawning her off on the others.

"It'll be fine," Jasper assured them. "We'll take her deep in the woods and stay close to her. We'll be back before sunrise."

Edward watched as his family left with the girl. _His_ girl. He was thankful Alice managed to bring her back. By the time he was well enough to chase after her, her scent would have been long gone. That didn't stop the jealousy from bubbling under the surface. He should be the one with whom she experienced the firsts of being a vampire.

At least he no longer feared for her life. His only concern now was that she would leave while he was helpless to either stop or follow her. After her initial reaction to him, he worried it would be sooner than later.

Lacking the energy to move, he lay down on the couch and curled on his side. The venom burned as it mended the crack in his neck. He'd have to hunt soon in order to keep his body functioning. If it weren't for his family reassembling him and Carlisle using his own venom to jump-start the healing process, he probably wouldn't have survived.

As it turned out, those few minutes he spent in limbo were miserable. His senses had been cut off completely, yet somehow he still existed. It was uncomfortable, a wretched state to be in. He wondered if that was the fate in which all vampires were doomed. Perhaps there was no true death after all, only perpetual awareness with no sound, vision, scent, or feeling.

He still wasn't sure whether or not to be thankful for Carlisle's intervention.

###

"I don't know what to do," Bella admitted.

"It's instinct," Alice chimed from behind her. "When you catch the scent, you'll know. Your body will take over."

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath," Jasper suggested.

Bella did as she was told.

"What do you smell? What do you hear?"

Bella zoned in to her surroundings. One scent in particular caused her throat to flare with pain. She sucked in a stuttering breath.

"That's it," Carlisle said. "Follow it."

Bella didn't need additional encouragement. She took off in a run. The others followed at a reasonable distance. They didn't want her to feel threatened once she made the kill.

When she came upon the solitary mountain lion, she didn't hesitate to attack.

###

Edward heard his family long before they arrived at the house. Externally they laughed as they relived Bella's first hunt. He watched their memories replay snippets of her taking down a massive cougar. She hadn't toyed with the creature at all, instead opting to rip out its throat. She came out of the ordeal a mess of blood and shredded clothing, but she would hone her skills in time. Practice made perfect.

What he didn't like were the visions of her dressed in Jasper's button-up shirt.

Their faces sobered as they entered the house and saw him lying there. Between their pitying thoughts and seeing himself through their eyes, Edward became even more somber. He focused on the girl standing in the back of the group.

Bella felt a distinctive flutter surrounding her head as Edward slipped into the silent haven of her mind. It was slightly distressing, but it ended almost as soon as it began. Edward sighed as the mental voices and images disappeared.

"Make yourself at home," Esme told her. "Let us know if you need anything." She and the others slipped out of the room. Bella took one look at Edward's lethargic form before chasing after them.

"Alice, wait," she said, grabbing the vampire's arm.

Alice stopped. She nodded for Jasper to go on without her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't stay here."

"Why not? I thought you wanted our help."

"I do." Bella threw a glance over her shoulder. "I didn't know he was still alive."

"He can't hurt you anymore. You know that, right?"

"That's not it." Bella dropped her voice to a whisper. "If I stay, he wins."

Alice frowned. "This isn't a game. It's life. There are no winners. Get to know him. He's actually a pretty nice guy."

"How can you defend him after everything he did to me!"

"He treated you terribly. No one's arguing that. You're better off staying here. Trust me."

Bella stood in the hallway long after Alice departed. She didn't know what to do with herself, but she didn't want to be on her own. Not tonight, anyway. Not while this life was so new.

Making herself at home in a place where she'd been held captive didn't prove to be easy. She was only familiar with two rooms: Edward's bedroom and the bathroom across the hall. She didn't particularly want to occupy either.

Craving some form of familiarity, she returned to the living room, where Edward still occupied the couch. He held out his hand. Bella refused to take it.

"Stay," he whispered.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go," she deadpanned. "Looks like you win."

"This isn't a game. There are no winners." The corner of his mouth curled into a smirk.

If Bella could have blushed at her faux pas, she would have. It was strange not to have her embarrassment manifest itself physically. "I should have known you could hear me. Nosy asshole."

Edward cracked a smile. "No name calling, remember?"

Ignoring his attempt at humor, Bella gestured to his neck. "Does it hurt?"

"It burns like I haven't fed in months. I suppose I feel a lot like you right now."

The pain in her throat increased at the reminder of blood. Hunting had quenched the thirst somewhat, but the pain still bordered on unbearable.

"Does it get easier?"

"You'll adjust."

Sinking to the floor, Bella reached out and placed her hand on Edward's neck. He sucked in a sharp breath, wincing at the pain. It made her feel powerful. Idly she wondered if this was the same way Edward had felt when she was at his mercy.

His skin was rough and indented where it had fractured. When she looked closer, she could see the individual fibers mending themselves from the inside out. It was fascinating.

"Will it heal like your other scars?" she asked.

"I assume so. I've never met someone who'd been decapitated and lived to tell about it."

Bella fought the overwhelming urge to tell him she was sorry. She refused to give him the satisfaction. She told herself it was justified. He deserved it for everything he'd done to her. If he didn't feel the need to apologize, then neither should she.

Edward studied the intense concentration on the girl's face. No one else in the family had gained control over their mind so quickly after their change. For some it took weeks in order to focus with any intensity. Others months.

"You're going to be an amazing vampire."

Bella sat straighter, putting distance between them. "You said no name calling."

"Now you want to play by the rules?"

"I thought this wasn't a game."

"Touché."

Edward reached for the girl again. Once again she denied his silent request. If she was going to touch him, it was going to be on her terms. Edward dropped his arm, letting it dangle over the side of the couch. During his entire life as a vampire, he'd never felt so physically drained.

"I mean it," he said. "Your control is quite impressive, and it's only day one."

Bella wasn't used to accepting compliments from anyone, least of all Edward. It made her feel exposed and uncomfortable. She thought back to her arrival at the house and how she'd lost her composure so easily.

"It sure didn't feel like I was in control earlier."

"Emotions tend to run high, especially after consuming human blood."

"News flash: I haven't _consumed_ any humans. Some of us still have a perfect track record."

"No, but your own blood still lingers in your tissue. Right now you've got the highest possible concentration of human blood in your system. It makes you strong. It makes you volatile."

"Sounds like vampires are fickle creatures."

"Fickle? No." Edward thought about his feelings for the girl, for… _Bella_. What began as a need for the reprieve she offered had evolved into something more. Even while knowing the minds of others, his desire for her transcended what he believed he was capable of feeling. For anyone. "Our loyalties, our affections, for the most part don't change."

"Good, because I'd hate to think one day I might actually like you."

"You can't hate me forever, little newborn." Edward didn't have much faith in his own words, but he refused to let his insecurities show.

"Watch me." Bella sprang to her feet. Anger flickered in the corner of her mind. She pushed back the urge to scream and destroy everything around her. "The others are going to help me with my control, and once I know I'm not gonna run out and murder people, I'm out of here!"

"That's not their job!" Gathering what little strength he had, Edward reached out and grabbed the girl's shirt. It tore down the middle, and she scrambled to keep herself covered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"They don't get to help you adjust; I do! I'm the one who changed you. You should be coming to me for help. You should be wearing _my_ shirt."

Bella grabbed the tattered remains of Jasper's shirt from his hand. "You'd better enjoy whatever freaky mind thing we have going on while you can, because the next time I leave, I'm not going to kill you."

She turned and fled from the room before he could respond.

Edward remained on the couch, too tired to chase after her. He knew no good would come of following. While Bella had exceptional control considering the circumstances, she was still a newborn. Her emotions would change on a whim. Reasoning with her was nearly impossible. As it was, Edward barely had a grasp on his own temper.

He listened as she ascended the stairs and entered his room. It offered him some comfort. She had an entire house to her disposal, yet she retreated to a room that was solely his. The bed creaked under her weight, and then the steady rhythm of pages turning became a metronome for the remainder of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

During the long hours of the night, Bella managed to read each of the books on Edward's shelf that seemed intriguing, and even some that didn't. The speed at which she read, as well as her capacity to retain the words, amazed her. She could recite an entire book if she wanted. She knew the exact words on any given page. But eventually reading became old, and she found herself lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Although she wasn't tired, she wished she could sleep. At least it would alleviate some of the boredom.

Instead her mind replayed her first day as a vampire. Over and over again. It felt like a dream. The speed and the strength. The acute senses. The mountain lion she'd killed without experiencing an ounce of fear or guilt. How could this life be real?

The constant burn in her throat served as a reality check. This life was real. She'd been a college student for one day before Edward stormed into her world and derailed her entire future.

Bella sighed, and the pain flared. She stopped breathing, like she noticed Edward and the others doing while in her presence. After a minute, her lungs ached, and she gasped for air. She tried again with the same result.

"It's all mental."

Startled, Bella jumped to her feet in a defensive pose. She growled at the looming form blocking the doorway. Behind her, the window vibrated, reminding her of an alternate escape route. In the back of her mind, she knew it was Alice, but she still measured the danger of the situation.

Female. Small. Non-threatening pose. Alone.

When she deemed the situation safe, Bella relaxed her stance. Alice smiled.

"Three point eight seconds." She skipped into the room and plopped onto the bed. "Very impressive."

Bella was becoming agitated by the compliments. She wanted to exist without everyone evaluating her every move.

"I'm going to class," Alice continued. "Would you like me to pick up anything for you while I'm in town?"

"Like what?"

"Anything you want. Clothes, makeup, books?"

Bella couldn't think of anything she wanted. Her life had changed irrevocably in the past 24 hours. It seemed frivolous to desire personal belongings. Not only that, but she didn't want to feel indebted to the Cullens over something as silly as a new pair of shoes when she didn't even need them.

"No, thank you."

Alice's face turned somber. She remembered her own struggle adapting to the change all too well.

"Humans and vampires are creatures of habit," Alice said. "You feel the need to breathe because for the past eighteen years your brain has been doing it automatically. Breathing brings us comfort, so we continue to do it. You should try doing other things, too. Take a shower. Do your hair. Play a game. We have a lot. I'm sure Esme or Edward would be happy to keep you occupied."

Bella made a face at the mention of Edward.

"All I'm saying is you should do something instead of getting lost in your own head. It'll help pass the time." Alice stood and made her way to the door. "I'll see you in a few hours. Let me know if you change your mind."

Deciding to take Alice's advice, Bella retreated to the bathroom. The items Esme had purchased for her while she was still human remained as she'd left them. Her eyes zeroed in on the toothbrush, and she ran her tongue across her teeth. They felt smooth and clean, and surprisingly sharp. There was no bad taste in her mouth. Alice had told her to do things that brought comfort, so she picked up the toothbrush and loaded it with toothpaste.

After a few sweeps of the brush across her teeth, she gagged and spat the vile foam into the sink. It tasted awful. She looked at the tube again, expecting it to be some sort of ointment or cleaning product, but the name on the packaging confirmed its contents.

She tossed both dental items into the wastebasket.

When she looked up, a pair of scarlet red eyes stared back at her. Bella yelped and jumped back, shocked at the image before her. Logically she knew it was her own reflection, but she couldn't quite reconcile that the woman in the mirror was her.

Her dark brown hair was thicker, the natural wave enhanced. It looked like she'd just stepped out of a salon, not spent three days in bed. Long lashes framed her eyes, and not a single blemish or pore was visible in her porcelain skin. She still resembled the human Bella, but it was as though her features had all been fine-tuned, creating a more appealing version of herself.

The only flaws that marred her skin were the faint scars from Edward's teeth. He'd bitten her so many times it was difficult to tell where one set of marks ended and another began, but the most recent bite—the one that changed her—stood out. The two perfect crescents were slightly raised and lighter than the rest. They screamed of the hold he had over her. Bella had to look away.

She undressed while the bathtub filled and then slipped inside. The water was hotter than her human body would have been able to bear, but it felt good now. Sinking below the surface, Bella held her breath. This time, when she was struck with the urge to inhale, she refused to give in to her instincts. She remained in the tub until the bubbles were gone and the water became room temperature. Not once did she feel chilled.

###

Edward waited outside the bathroom, listening as Bella drained the tub. Giving her space all morning had been no small feat in self-control. He'd hoped she would return to the living room at some point. After all, she sought him out the night before. But his patience had been in vain.

"May I come in?"

Edward opened the door before Bella could finish saying no.

"Honestly!" she yelled as she pulled the towel tighter around her body. "What is it with your absolute disregard for personal space?"

"Relax, little newborn. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

If she didn't fear losing the towel, she'd have gone for his neck again.

Edward stepped behind her and angled their bodies toward the mirror. One arm wrapped around her waist, holding her body against his. With the fingers of his free hand, he traced the scars left behind by his teeth.

"They're beautiful," he mused.

"They're abhorrent."

Edward didn't understand her ire. He thought the bite marks healed fine. They were barely noticeable upon first glance, save for one. No vampire came out of the change unscathed.

"Well, I like them."

"Of course you do." Bella twisted out of his grasp, prepared to fight him off. Edward released her without a struggle. "I'm surprised you didn't drag me here by my hair."

"I don't think you would have enjoyed that with the broken bones."

"You broke my bones!" Bella hauled off and hit Edward in the shoulder. A crack split down his arm, and he gasped in pain. "You broke me, you abducted me, and you turned me into this scarred monster!"

She flew from the bathroom, returning to the room across the hall. Edward followed, albeit slower. He massaged his arm where the wound had yet to heal.

"I kill animals, and I hate the taste of mint, and my fingers don't even prune!" Bella turned on him and held up her hand, revealing the perfectly smooth skin on her fingertips. "It feels like someone is sticking a red hot poker down my throat. When is it going to stop? I want it to stop!"

She sank to the floor and dissolved into sobs. Edward didn't hesitate to join her. He encircled her with his arms and pulled her against his chest. Knowing better than to shush her, he let Bella get it out of her system. After a few minutes, she pushed him away.

"And I hate being a spaz."

"Look on the bright side. No puffy, bloodshot eyes." Edward reached toward her face. He moved slowly, expecting her to flinch away. When she didn't, he took her cheek in his palm and swept his thumb beneath her eye. "No smudged makeup. You don't even need makeup," he added as an afterthought.

Bella smiled despite herself.

"It won't be like this forever. I promise. One day you won't be a slave to your emotions, your cravings."

"What happens between now and then?"

"You do the best you can."

Bella didn't think her best was good enough.

###

"Carlisle's on his way," Alice assured the anxious group. "He'll be here in forty minutes."

"She can't wait forty minutes," Edward snapped. "Take her now."

Jasper shook his head. "It's not a wise idea. A Friday night at the end of summer? There could be campers. If she catches their scent—"

"What difference will one vampire make? If you can't overpower her with three, you're not going to do it with four. Take her!"

"It's not a chance we should be willing to take."

Edward knew Jasper was right, but he hated watching the girl suffer. If he had the strength, he'd probably take her hunting himself. Damn the consequences.

He looked to where she sat on the floor, rocking in pain. The constant clawing at her throat had shredded the front of her shirt. He wondered how much of her mind had succumbed to the monster that dwelled inside of her. It wouldn't be long before the bloodlust overcame her completely and she ran away from them all. Certainly taking her hunting now would be a better option.

Wanting to help Bella hold on to her humanity a while longer, Edward knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder. She hissed at him as she recoiled.

"Don't touch me, or so help me God, I will tear the head from your body again!"

Edward backed away. He tried not to take her reaction personally.

"At least we know she's still in there," Jasper said. "Hang on for a little while longer, Bella."

"I don't understand." Esme stared down at the newborn with a confused frown. "She was fine all day. It struck her so suddenly. I should have known. I should have asked Carlisle to come home early. I should have—"

"Don't beat yourself up," Alice interrupted. "None of us had any idea she would take such a drastic turn. She was doing so well."

"Too well," Jasper added. "That's the problem. In theory, she should be like this for the first few weeks. She has such great control we forget she's a newborn."

The moment Carlisle arrived home, Bella sprang to her feet. "Let's go."

No one was inclined to argue. They all exchanged glances, and for once, Edward didn't need to read minds to know what they were thinking.

Being the first whom Carlisle turned, Edward was able to witness the five other vampires adjust to their new lives. Not only did Bella behave more like a one-year-old than a one-day-old, she had a grasp on reason that far outreached what any of the others could comprehend at first—including Edward himself. The fact that she waited for Carlisle at the advice of the others was testament enough, but she also registered that the sound of his car pulling into the driveway meant it was time to go.

Edward watched the group follow Bella outside, wishing for the second time that he was the one taking care of her. He wanted to watch her in action. He wanted to feel proud of the creature he'd created. He wanted to be there to offer _his_ shirt when hers was inevitably torn to pieces again.

His own thirst pricked at his throat, but he still didn't have the energy to hunt. The wound on his arm had set back his body's healing process, and he felt weaker than even the day before. He donned a long sleeve shirt to hide the injury from the others. It made him feel inferior. Moreover, it made him feel like a failure.

The hunting party returned sooner than Edward expected. He was happy to discover Bella wearing the same shirt as when she left. It was soiled with dirt and blood and remained mostly in one piece, leading him to assume they hadn't stumbled across any large carnivores.

Bella felt the same tugging at her temples as the night before, but stronger this time. Her eyes shot to Edward's. His intent stare softened, and she knew he had to be the reason behind the mysterious feeling. She half hoped whatever power she had stopped working and he was forced to listen to everything she thought of him. Instead, it was just another thing he took from her.

She didn't wait around to talk to Edward or listen to the others confer on how well she did. They spoke about her like she was an object. Some sort of pet. They acted like she wasn't even in the room. Ignoring everyone around her, she retreated to the bathroom to wash the dried blood from her body.

She couldn't quite grasp how the others drank from their prey without making a mess. It would be helpful if she could watch one of them kill something instead of them watching her like hawks the entire time. She had a feeling they wouldn't be letting down their guard any time soon.

When she finished cleaning up, she half expected Edward to be waiting outside the bathroom door. He wasn't there, and he wasn't in his room. She pulled a clean shirt from his closet and slipped it on. She didn't really want to wear anything of his, but she felt bad about ruining the shirt Alice had lent her. At least if she destroyed something of Edward's, she wouldn't care as much.

Lying on the bed, Bella stared out the window. She watched as the sky slowly began to darken, marking the end of her second day as a vampire.

###

"What took you so long? You knew they were waiting for you."

"Edward," Carlisle warned, "what would you have me do? I couldn't leave in the middle of a surgery."

"She was in pain."

"Of course she was in pain! It comes with the territory. If you didn't want her to experience the cravings, you shouldn't have changed her."

Edward knew he was being irrational. He wanted someone to blame for what he knew deep down was his own fault.

"What about Emmett and Rosalie. You called them, right? Why aren't they here?"

At first, Carlisle didn't understand how Edward didn't know. Then he recalled that Bella blocked his gift. It was hard for him to remember he had to actually _talk_ to him now.

"They're going to stay in Alaska for now."

"They aren't going to help?"

"They weren't ready to come back yet. I assured them we had everything under control."

Edward couldn't help but feel responsible for the pair staying away. "You told them about Esme, right? Emmett doesn't need to worry about me. I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"He knows," Carlisle assured him. "It has nothing to do with you, Edward. This was their time away. Emmett assured me they would return when it was time for us to move."

Edward had completely forgotten the family was preparing to move. Once again, guilt washed over him.

"Will we go soon?"

"It depends. Bella is doing remarkably well. We'll have to leave before she can start going in public, but that won't be for a while. With that being said, it would be nice to be somewhere more remote, where we don't have to worry about rogue adventurers. She would be able to hunt whenever she wanted, and we wouldn't need to worry about a repeat of today."

"I hated seeing her like that," Edward admitted.

"It's hard to watch the ones we love suffer."

"Love," Edward scoffed. He may have wanted more out of their practically nonexistent relationship, but love? Half the time the girl drove him crazy. It was too soon to be speaking of love.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. Reaching out, he gave Edward an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.

Pain shot through Edward's entire arm, and he cried out in agony. It felt like his limb was being torn from his body. Carlisle released his grip.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

Edward didn't protest as Carlisle tore open his shirt sleeve. A fissure ran from his shoulder to mid-forearm. "How did this happen?"

"I said something that angered her. It wasn't her fault," he added quickly. "She doesn't know her own strength."

"_When_ did this happen?"

"This morning."

Carlisle stared, dumbfounded. The crack should have sealed almost immediately. He inspected the injury to Edward's neck. The healing process was slow, but he could see a definite improvement.

"Perhaps you should stay away from Bella for a while, son," Carlisle said carefully. Edward took a deep breath, ready to argue. Carlisle held up his hand. "I'm not saying you can't be in the same house, but give her some space. At least until you've healed. You can't afford another injury like this."

Edward nodded in silent agreement. He didn't know how long he could follow through, but he would leave her alone. For now. If for some reason the voices came back, he wouldn't hesitate to be glued to her side.

"And you should really hunt sooner than later. At the rate your body is burning through venom, you need all the blood you can get."

Edward didn't want to admit he was too weak to try.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, may I speak with you?"

With a sigh, Bella set down the book she was reading and sauntered to the bedroom door. Carlisle stood on the other side. He greeted her with a warm smile.

"Sure. Come in."

Carlisle glanced around the room as he entered. He was surprised she chose to spend time here considering everything she'd been through. Eventually, when Bella had her own belongings, they would need to figure out something else. Until then, as long as Edward didn't mind her here, he wouldn't broach the topic.

"Before I say this, just know that we're all very happy you decided to stay with us."

Bella frowned. For a moment, she swore she could feel the phantom beat of her heart pick up speed, but aside from her steady breaths, her chest remained eerily still.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, no. Of course not." Carlisle smiled, but Bella didn't miss the grimace lying just beneath the surface. Whatever he was about to say, it was clear he wasn't comfortable with the subject. "Bella, I know you and Edward aren't on the best terms right now, but I have to ask you to refrain from doing anything to further injure him while his body is healing."

At first, Bella was overwhelmed with shame. While lashing out at Edward had felt great at the time, she'd never punched anyone before. Wrapped up in her own emotions, she never even thought to apologize. That wasn't the person she wanted to be.

But she wasn't a person now, was she?

Her remorse didn't last long before it was replaced by rage.

"Seriously, after everything he did to me? Don't injure Edward?" she hollered. "Where were you when he was hurting me? Where were you when I was a helpless human?"

Instinctively, Carlisle took a step back.

"Now that I can actually defend myself you want me to sit down and be docile? Maybe if you told him not to be an asshole, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I never condoned Edward's treatment of you," Carlisle explained. "I advised him against turning you, just as I'm advising you to please give his body a chance to repair itself. I've recommended he keep his distance until you're more in control of your urges."

"I'm perfectly in control," Bella hissed through her clenched teeth. "And for the record, I've been keeping my distance. _Me_." She jabbed her finger into her chest harder than she thought possible. It took everything she had to keep from wincing.

Carlisle held up his hands. "I understand."

"Good." Bella plopped on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. As far as she was concerned, this conversation was over.

"I'm leaving work early today so we can take you hunting. We don't want a repeat of yesterday."

Bella flinched when she remembered the pain she'd been in the evening before. It'd taken everything in her power to stay planted on the floor and not run out and kill anything that crossed her path. The venom from Edward's bites had hurt, but it paled in comparison to her body's need for blood.

"Thank you."

No sooner had Carlisle ducked out of the room than Alice burst in.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Alice, look, I'm really sorry about your shirt."

"That old thing? Don't worry about it." Alice waved her off and sat down on the bed. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you said you didn't want anything, but I'm shopping after class anyway, and since you can't walk around naked, I thought I'd pick out some clothes for you."

Bella didn't like the idea of the family buying her things, but Alice was right. She had to wear something, and having her own clothes was a much better alternative than wearing someone else's. An image of Alice pulling a frilly, pink sundress off a clearance rack popped into her head. It had white polka dots and a bright yellow sash tied around the waste. Completely not Bella's style at all. She'd almost rather walk around naked.

"No pink though, okay? Nothing too girly."

Alice's face fell a little, but she agreed. "Deal. I'll see you later."

###

The rest of the week passed without further incident. Alice provided Bella with an entire wardrobe of clothing, most of which Bella deemed acceptable. Edward kept his distance. Carlisle and the other able-bodied vampires took Bella hunting at least once a day. It helped to stave off any further hunger attacks but did nothing to solve her boredom. She was stuck in limbo. Her human goals and aspirations were gone. College, career, family—none of it mattered now. Even mundane things like doing homework, shopping for groceries, and decorating her new apartment no longer applied to her life.

Although her life as a human had ended, Bella had yet to take control of her life as a vampire. Carlisle advised her against leaving the house without being chaperoned, and while she wanted to run free and experience the world with her new senses, she didn't want to be responsible for the deaths of innocent humans.

Part of her still hadn't accepted what she'd become, even though the evidence was clear. More disturbingly, though, was that she didn't hate it nearly as much as she'd expected. As a human, she'd been adamantly against eating animals. Now she couldn't deny the thrill that went through her during the kill. She couldn't wait to do it again.

She still didn't know how to feel about that.

Edward, on the other hand, hadn't fed since before Bella was turned. He was weak, and his attempts at hunting had all been in vain. Not wanting his family to worry, Edward kept his failures a secret, but he couldn't hide his black eyes, and Carlisle's concern for his son's lack of healing continued to grow.

###

Bella paced the small room. She wanted a change of scenery, but she didn't want to venture to the main area of the house. She wasn't in the mood for Esme's niceties, and the way Jasper looked at her, as though constantly analyzing her, set her on edge. Pausing by the window, she looked out into the trees. She could see farther than when she was a human, and the detail still didn't cease to amaze her. If only she could be out there instead of stuck inside.

With a resigned sigh, she picked up the book she'd started the night before and plopped onto the bed.

"Hey."

The newborn jumped when she heard Edward's voice. She turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were supposed to stay away from me."

He shrugged as he entered the bedroom and leaned against the bookshelf. "What are you doing?"

Bella held the book aloft in a silent answer.

"Hunt with me."

"No way," she said.

"Why? I need to feed. You need to feed. What more of a reason do you want?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Fine." Edward pushed away from the shelf. "Just don't think about the ache in your chest; it only makes the pain worse."

As if on cue, flames licked from Bella's stomach to her throat. A stream of venom filled her mouth.

"Oh." Edward stopped when he reached the door. He didn't look back as he spoke. "And don't think about how the blood cools as you swallow it down."

Bella clenched her fists as Edward disappeared around the corner. Her fingers ripped a hole through the cover of the book, and she dropped it on the floor before she did any further damage.

Edward paused in the hallway and waited. When it was clear she wasn't taking the bait, he backed up and poked his head in the room. "Definitely don't think about—"

Bella didn't give him a chance to finish his verbal torture. She charged at top speed, sending him crashing against the wall. Plaster rained to the floor at his feet. She didn't think she'd ever get used to her new strength.

She crouched, anticipating some sort of retaliation, but Edward remained against the wall.

"Hunt with me," he said again.

"I said no."

"I need your help."

"Get one of the others to help you."

"They aren't here. Hunt with me."

Bella listened closely, trying to pick out the sounds of Esme or Jasper, who were usually home during the day. The only noise came from the surrounding forest.

"Where are they?"

"Out," he answered vaguely.

"I'm not supposed to go without everyone."

The corner of Edward's lips turned up into a smirk. "I never took you for a rule follower."

Bella wanted to argue. Her desire to adhere to the request had nothing to do with obedience. "I don't want to kill anyone."

"I've got your back."

"You don't even have your own back."

Edward pushed away from the wall and strolled toward her. Bella remained in place despite her muscles itching to flee.

"We've lived here for five years. I appreciate their exercise in caution, but it's pretty rare to run into a human if we go in the right direction." Edward could see her internal struggle. He knew from experience that turning down a chance to hunt as a newborn was difficult. The fact that she hadn't told him no again got his hopes up. "It'll just be you and me."

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes, breaking some of the tension between them. "Aren't you supposed to give me reasons to _want_ to go?"

Edward gestured to himself. "What better reason?"

Bella placed her hands on her hips and waited. Edward's smile faded.

"Don't you want to get out of here?" he asked. "I've been listening to you pace for most of the day. Vampires aren't designed to sit around and do nothing."

Despite her desire to do something, _anything_, Bella wasn't sure hunting alone with Edward was a good idea. Though she didn't trust him, it wasn't fear for her own safety that made her hesitant. But the possibility of getting out of this house and away from the watchful eyes of the other Cullens was becoming more and more appealing.

The longer she took to answer, the more Edward feared she would give him a definite no. He didn't want that. He needed to hunt, and he wanted to hunt with her. Alone. A chance like this might not arise again. Not any time soon.

"What can I do to make you say yes?"

Bella had only one condition.

"Take me back to that meadow."

###

The vampires made their way deep into the forest. Around them the air was quiet and still, as though all woodland life had ceased to exist. Bella started to think they might never get a chance to feed.

Edward leaned against the base of a large tree. It wasn't the first time he'd stopped during the journey, but it was the first time he sank to one knee on the forest floor.

"You should let me carry you."

"No. Absolutely not," Edward retorted in disgust.

"But you're walking _so slow_."

"Now you know how it feels."

"I was never this slow as a human," Bella mumbled.

"Quiet."

Bella's first instinct was to recoil and stay as quiet as possible. Then she remembered she was no longer a fragile human.

"No. You don't get to boss me around anymore, Mr. Big Bad Vampire."

Edward rolled his eyes, unfazed by her thinly veiled insult. "Quiet," he hissed. "Listen."

Bella pressed her lips together. She felt both anger at Edward's rudeness and embarrassed by her childish reaction. She didn't dwell on her feelings for long, as she became distracted by the sound of a herd of deer grazing in the distance. Venom pooled in her mouth. Her muscles coiled, preparing to propel herself in the direction of the noise.

Edward kept a cautious eye on her as he slowly rose to his feet. He needed her help, and if she bolted now, it wouldn't do him any good. Taking a ragged breath, he closed the distance between them. It was enough to distract Bella from her trance-like state. She shook her head and regrouped her thoughts.

"So what am I supposed to do, kill one for you?"

"No," Edward scoffed. "I can kill my own meal, thank you very much."

"Then why am I here?"

"I don't have the energy to run very far. Just… corral them over here or something."

"You want me to corral a wild animal?" she asked in disbelief. "I didn't grow up on a ranch, you know." Looking at Edward, Bella doubted he had the strength to take one down, even if she could get the animals in his vicinity. "Besides, what good is it going to do? You can barely stand."

"I'm conserving my energy."

"Right." Bella turned away from him and headed toward the herd.

"Don't clomp so much. You'll scare them away," he called behind her. "Vampires are supposed to be sneaky and stealth-like."

"I should scare them away," she mumbled under her breath.

"I can still hear you."

"I can still change my mind," she snapped. "Be nice or I'll go back to the house. Without you."

Edward didn't comment further. Instead he watched her lithe form disappear into the thicket. He smiled as he recalled the last time she'd traipsed through the woods. She had been slow and clumsy, practically tripping her way through the undergrowth. Now she moved with grace and confidence. It didn't seem Bella noticed the change, but he did.

The newborn's heavy footsteps vanished. Edward could still hear the wet heartbeats of the deer grazing their way through the forest. He waited. And he waited. He wondered if perhaps the girl was serious about leaving him there. He was about to sit again when the forest became eerily still. Then he heard the distinct sound of hooves bounding in his direction.

Edward braced himself as they approached. He knew he could muster enough energy for a short burst of speed, but he didn't know how long it would last. He sprang forward, toward the doe that had strayed from the herd in the scuffle, but he underestimated the distance. By the time it came into view, it was running in the opposite direction. Edward fell to his knees and cursed.

"Did you get one?" Bella yelled.

"No."

"Okay. I'll send them back your way."

Bella made a wide arc. Being the faster creature, she cut off the herd in record time. Their fear sang to her, and her body hummed in anticipation. She could taste blood and adrenaline in the air. She didn't know how much longer she could focus on her task.

"Get ready!"

When Edward came into view, she fell back. The deer veered to either side of him. Edward launched himself toward the nearest one, and she observed as it seemed to slip through his fingers. He hit the ground hard and tumbled down the sloped terrain.

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

The prey had scattered; Bella could only follow one. She had every intention of directing the animal back in Edward's direction, but her thirst became too much to manage, and instead of herding it, she attacked.

Bella tore away the deer's throat with her sharp teeth, and it collapsed onto the ground. Blood misted over her face and arms as she bent to drink. Each gulp quenched the thirst that had been building since her last hunt.

In her blood-induced haze, she didn't notice Edward's silent approach. When a branch snapped beneath his feet, her defensive instincts kicked in. She positioned herself between him and her kill, a deep growl vibrating the air between them.

Edward had come to the conclusion that he wasn't strong enough to hunt, even with assistance. His attempts to kill his prey had all been futile. He silently pleaded with the girl, imploring her with his jet black eyes. When he stepped closer, she growled again and lunged at him. He stumbled back, falling on his rear end.

He needed the blood. He was out of strength, and his body was no longer healing. He didn't even think he could make the walk home. If he angered her, if she attacked him now, he wouldn't survive, and there was no one here to help.

"Please," he breathed.

Bella stood her ground. Logically, she knew she was here to help him, but not like this. This was _her_ kill. _Her_ meal. She didn't want to share it. Not with him.

"Come on, little newborn." Edward's voice was thin as silk, barely more than a whisper on the air. "Don't lose your cool now."

Bella glanced between the slain creature and Edward, weighing her options. She told herself it wasn't a big deal, that there were more.

Slowly, she straightened and stepped back, surrendering the deer to Edward. He remained on his hands and knees as he approached, keeping a close eye on the girl, gauging her reaction. When it became apparent that she had regained her composure, he let down his guard and began to drink.

For as much as Bella had wanted to witness someone else feed, she had to look away.

###

Bella had no idea where they were, so it took her by surprise when the creek running adjacent to the meadow came into view. She gasped and scrambled to remove her shoes and socks. Beside her, Edward leaped, easily clearing the water. He glanced over his shoulder and gave her a smug smile.

After he'd drained the first deer, Bella helped him kill another. The blood gave him enough strength to hunt on his own again. His arm had healed almost completely, and his neck was once again on the mend. Much to his dismay, he could feel his newfound strength slipping away with every minute that passed. He would have to hunt again before returning to the house.

Leaving her shoes on the ground, Bella sprang across the creek. She jumped with too much force and landed in the middle of the meadow. She looked behind her, amazed at the distance she'd traveled.

Edward smiled as he sauntered toward her. "Nice job, little newborn. Maybe next time your aim will be better."

"I liked you more when you didn't have the energy to speak."

Edward didn't respond. He removed his T-shirt, leaving on the long sleeve thermal underneath, and offered it to her.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" she asked.

"You're covered in blood and dirt. I thought maybe you'd like to change."

Bella immediately bristled. She didn't want to accept his shirt. More importantly, she didn't want to accept his kindness, even as her nose stung from the residual blood. "I'm fine."

"It's clean."

"I don't want to wear your shirt," she insisted.

Edward shrugged and tried not to let it bother him as he slipped the shirt back on.

"I can find my way back if you want to leave."

Panic set in, causing Edward's breath to catch in his throat. "Leave? No. I—I can't."

"You said I could come back here, _alone_."

"I know." Edward internally cursed himself for his weakness when it came to the girl. "But… not yet. Not now. I can't go back to the house without you. They'll be worried and upset enough as it is. And I'll have to _hear_ them." He knew he had to tread carefully. She could still overpower him. If she ran, he wouldn't stand a chance at catching her. "We can stay as long as you want. I won't hover, but I'm not going to leave you alone."

Bella regarded him silently. She didn't understand his sense of urgency, but she was sick of the constant supervision. After 18 years, she'd finally found independence only to have Edward and his family rip it out from under her.

"You can't babysit me for the rest of eternity, you know."

"I know."

"The only reason I'm even putting up with you is because your family wants to help me."

"So do I."

"I don't want your help! I don't want anything to do with you!" Bella turned to leave. Edward grabbed her arm with so much force it caused her to wince. She managed to twist out of his grip, but instead of fleeing, she stood her ground.

"If you think I'm going to let you walk away, you're crazy. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Not while I'm still breathing."

Bella considered putting an end to his breathing once again, but she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her future, let alone the lives of those around her. "Someday," she muttered to herself, and stalked toward the creek. She plopped down on the bank and glanced out over the water.

It was only her first week as a vampire, yet her human life seemed light-years away. Most of her recollections involved being Edward's captive, but sometimes she would get a fuzzy glimpse of something further back in time. Whenever she tried to focus on one of those specific memories, she always got distracted by a new scent or sound, and it would disappear just as fast as it came on.

Across the creek, a fish jumped out of the water. It triggered a brief flashback. In her mind, a pair of dark brown eyes looked at her excitedly, and a smile, hidden by a thick mustache, formed on a familiar face. Bella jumped to her feet. Edward was instantly by her side.

"What's wrong?"

"Charlie. My dad." Bella's eyes were frantic as she scanned the surrounding forest, as though she expected him appear in the tree line. "He's probably worried about me. I need to see him."

Edward didn't want to tell her no. He had a feeling the girl would do the opposite of whatever he said. He could also tell she was on edge. He didn't think reasoning would do any good, but he had to try.

"That's not a good idea. You would probably leave a trail of bodies all the way to Forks."

Bella didn't want to admit it, but she knew he was right. She nodded, unclenched her fists, and shook out her hands. Then she froze.

"How did you know my dad lives in Forks?"

"You told me."

"No, I didn't."

Edward struggled with how much to tell her. He didn't know how she would react, but the truth was inevitable; she would find out someday.

"Jasper did some research. We had to cover our tracks. If there were any loose ends, my family could be implicated in your disappearance."

"Loose ends?" Bella's eyes went wide. She clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh, my god. You killed my dad?"

"No! Your dad's fine. As far as I know, he doesn't even know you're gone. Like I said, we had to cover our tracks."

Bella thought back to the fight they'd had. It had to have been close to a month ago, though she didn't know for certain. Sure, they hadn't been speaking, but how long would the spat deter Charlie from calling? How many times would the phone go unanswered before he started to worry?

"Please, Edward, I need to see him. I need to know he's okay."

"You know that's not possible."

Bella's lips began to quiver. Edward was convinced that if she were still human, tears would be flowing as well. He reached out, and when Bella didn't flinch, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest.

"He can't know about us," Edward whispered. "He can't know what you've become. The knowledge of our world will put him in danger."

"I thought you didn't believe in any of that."

Edward shrugged. "Whether I do or not, is it worth risking his life?" In his arms, Bella shuddered and shook her head. "Your dad is fine. Maybe one day I'll be able to prove it to you. Until then… trust me? Please?"

Bella didn't answer. Instead she pushed away from him and sank back onto the ground. She couldn't help but wonder what her dad was doing and if he missed her as much as she missed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Though he couldn't hear the thoughts of his family, Edward could sense the tension coming from inside the house as he and Bella approached. The sun was deep on the horizon, and the trees cast the house in shadows, giving an ominous feel to their arrival. Even though nothing bad had happened, Edward knew they would be upset with him for taking Bella out alone.

He heard all movement inside the house come to an abrupt halt, and he understood that they sensed his presence. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at the girl by his side. She watched him with a curious expression.

"You're nervous," Bella stated. "Why?"

"I don't think they'll be very pleased with me."

"Because of me?" she asked.

"I took you out alone. It goes against protocol." Edward dropped his voice to a whisper, just to make sure the others couldn't hear. "Don't worry. They won't be mad at you. Just let me do the talking."

It'd been a long time since Bella had any sort of ground rules, and she didn't like the feeling. She wondered if Edward was actually protecting her, if Carlisle would change his mind about helping her if she disobeyed his rules. Then again, she wondered how Edward could possibly be in trouble for this when he'd been forgiven for everything else he did to her.

When they entered the house, they were met with four very relieved faces, four sets of eyes that darted between the two of them in a combination of bewilderment and concern. Esme broke the silence first.

"Thank God you're both okay." Rushing forward, she took Bella's hands, squeezing them briefly before turning her full attention to Edward. She framed his face in her palms and ran her thumbs beneath his light gold eyes. "You hunted."

Edward closed his eyes as she inspected his neck. Esme pulled him into an embrace.

"You had us so worried."

"Everything is fine," he assured them.

When no one else spoke, Bella slipped out of the room and headed toward the stairs.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked then. "Why did you leave?"

"She needed to hunt. No one else was here."

Carlisle frowned. He didn't understand. Bella had been doing so well. She hadn't experienced another hunger attack as severe as the first. They'd made sure she was well fed, sometimes hunting twice a day.

"Was it so bad you couldn't wait? Esme was only fifteen minutes away. At the very least you should have called and let her know of your plans. You know Alice can't see your future anymore. You had us all fearing the worst."

Unable to read Carlisle's mind, Edward didn't know what the worst entailed, but he imagined it was somewhere along the lines of Bella on the loose with bodies scattered like breadcrumbs in her wake. He felt bad making his family worry, and he felt even worse for lying. In the past, he wouldn't have hesitated to tell Carlisle anything, but things were different now. Their relationship had been strained ever since Bella came into his life, and Edward no longer felt he could confide in him.

Edward refused to admit that his injury, which he rightfully deserved, had made him unable to hunt. In his decades spent as a vampire, he never needed assistance with anything. Even worse than asking them for help would have been explaining that he didn't want their help—he wanted _hers_. He wanted to reclaim the bonding time that they were stealing from him, as selfish and petty as he knew it to be.

No, the truth would only make Carlisle think worse of him than he already did.

"I must have panicked," Edward said simply.

Carlisle sighed. "Next time please call one of us first. There's no good reason for you to bring her out alone."

Edward nodded noncommittally. He didn't regret his decision, and he wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of the opportunity again.

Anxious to be in Bella's presence, Edward headed toward the stairs. Jasper cut him off.

"May I have a word with you?"

Edward glared, but he agreed. He followed Jasper out of the house, far enough so no one could hear them, but not so far that he wasn't still protected by Bella's gift.

"I don't know why you left the house with her, but I know you're lying."

Edward didn't acknowledge his accusation. He never assumed Jasper, with his talent for reading moods, would believe him. He wasn't even sure Carlisle had, but unlike Jasper, Carlisle let it go.

"What does it matter? Nothing happened."

"And what if it had?" Jasper snapped. "Do you have any idea what it would have done to her? Bella seems like a compassionate person. She would carry a death like that around with her for the rest of her existence. If you cared for her at all, you'd be doing everything in your power not to put her in that situation!"

Edward's rage boiled just beneath the surface, and he took a sharp breath. How dare Jasper question his feelings toward the girl? He knew Edward had suffered through Hell to get to this point.

"I know what I'm doing, Jasper."

Knowing that Edward couldn't hear what he was thinking, Jasper braced himself and verbalized his deepest thoughts. "Maybe you don't care. Maybe you don't understand because you've never snuffed out anyone's life."

"You think I don't understand?" Edward hissed.

"No. I don't."

"You think I don't understand?" he repeated, louder this time. "I was there for each person you killed. You and Alice and everyone else! I know _exactly_ what it feels like. I felt the guilt like it was my own, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially not her!"

"Then quit being so careless! It's never a big deal—until it is. Don't gamble if you can't afford to pay. She already hates you. This won't help."

It took everything Edward had to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground and not attack his brother. As he held Jasper's confident gaze, his anger slowly gave way to doubt.

"You can't know that. You can't sense what she's feeling."

"I don't need to feel her mood. I can see it, Edward. She tenses every time you're mentioned. She glares at you when you're not looking."

"You're wrong," Edward said with much more confidence than he felt. "She'll come around. She's a newborn; she doesn't know what she's feeling."

"Well, you'd better hope she comes around before her opinion of you becomes cemented in time. Because that girl—" Jasper huffed out a laugh and pointed toward the house. "That's no newborn."

Unable to listen any longer, Edward turned and stormed back to the house, Jasper's words churning in his mind. The girl despised him, certainly. She'd made her opinion of him clear on more than one occasion. It shouldn't anger him so much to hear it confirmed by someone else.

But he didn't want his family to see her contempt. He wanted them to notice the rare moments when she teased him and smiled at him and took comfort in his arms.

Jasper didn't understand, and why should he? Edward hadn't been honest about his reasoning. He wondered if Jasper would have been more understanding if he knew the truth.

Probably not.

When he reached his bedroom, the door was closed. He opened it. The girl stood in the middle of his room, wearing only a towel. She spun around to face him, sending drops of water flying from her hair. Her shocked expression turned to fury. She clenched the towel in her fists and took a step toward him.

"Get out."

Edward immediately bristled at the demanding tone of her voice. He didn't know why she had such a strong effect on him, but he needed to take control of the situation.

"No."

"Get out of my room!" she shouted.

"Your room? In case you forgot, this is _my_ room."

Bella pointed to the bed. "See that? Esme bought that for me. My bed, my bedroom. Get out."

Edward looked at the bed, at the intricately designed cream comforter and mounds of pillows. Esme had changed the sheets and remade it after Bella's transformation. There was a crinkled spot in the middle where Bella had lain to read. Other than that, the bedding had gone undisturbed.

A bed. _Her_ bed. What use did she have for it now?

He laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"What's so funny?"

Edward shook his head. The smile on his face disarmed her, and she stood frozen in place as he stepped closer. He reached out and swept the droplets of water from her bare shoulder.

She tensed.

He sighed.

"Thank you for helping me today. It meant a lot to me." He pressed his hand against her cheek, feeling her smooth skin beneath his fingertips. She stared up at him with wide scarlet eyes. "Your eyes are absolutely striking."

Bella looked away. She hated her eyes. They made her look monstrous.

One word played on repeat in Edward's mind.

_Beautiful_.

"I don't want your compliments."

Edward wished he knew what she did want. There had to be something he could do to make up for everything he had done. Not for the first time, he longed to know what she was thinking.

Ducking his head, he skimmed his nose along the column of her neck and inhaled. He fought the urge to press his lips against her, to nip playfully at the skin below her jaw. He wondered what she tasted like now that she was a vampire.

"You still smell so good to me," he said. "It's a completely different type of torture." He felt her throat constrict beneath his palm. "I've never been good at reading you, but I fear without your heartbeat or your blush, I'm utterly clueless. What are you thinking?"

A million thoughts swirled in Bella's head, none that she wanted to share.

"I'd like to put clothes on."

"I don't mind the towel."

"Edward," she sighed, and pushed against him. He stepped back, but not without letting his hand skim down her arm before falling to his side.

"I'm tired of trying to stay away from you."

Bella didn't respond. She rolled her bottom lip between her teeth. They were sharper than she expected, and the pain took her by surprise. She released her lip and made a mental note not to do that again.

"What are you thinking?"

"Sometimes I still want to hurt you," she blurted out.

"I deserve it." Edward smiled sadly. "At least I can handle it now. Just try to leave my head attached, please."

Bella was surprised at how much the fracture circling his neck had healed since that morning. There was only a slight indent now, and it had faded from black to gray. She'd been amazed when he wanted to hunt again after leaving the meadow, claiming his strength was already wearing off. His eyes, which had become the lightest shade of butterscotch after he fed, were now a deep amber.

"Why do your eyes change?" she asked. "I'm so used to seeing them black, except for after you've eaten. The others—they're eyes are always gold. I don't understand."

"They're the lightest after we feed. They become black once our bodies metabolize the blood, creating venom. It's about a two week cycle, give or take. Between changing you and healing myself, I imagine I'm burning through venom at a high rate."

"Why are mine different?"

"The type of blood determines the color. Human blood turns them red. Animal blood turns them gold. Carlisle claims marine life turns them white—" Edward scrunched his nose "—but I've never cared for fish."

Bella frowned. She had been drinking animal blood for almost a week, and her eyes were still the same bright shade of red.

"It'll take about a year to burn through your human cells," he explained. "You'll notice a change in a few months."

Bella's face softened, and she nodded in understanding. Edward smiled, pleased that for once he was in tune with her thoughts.

"Have you been in the sun yet?"

"No." Bella had almost forgotten the way Edward's skin reflected the sunlight. The memory was fuzzy at best. She glanced out the bedroom window at the twilight sky. It'd been overcast for the past few days. Besides, her hunting excursions had all been deep within the forest. She wasn't sure she wanted another visual reminder of what she'd become.

"I'll ask Alice when the next sunny day will be. We can go back to the meadow," he suggested.

"Won't your family be mad?"

"I don't care." The fact that she didn't shoot down the idea was all the encouragement he needed.

"I heard what you told them. I didn't need to hunt."

"I know." A new wave of guilt washed over him. "It's… complicated."

Bella wanted him to explain, but she didn't want to push her luck. In the past he'd often grown tired of her questioning. She had to admit life was much more pleasant when they got along. The last thing she wanted was Carlisle on her case for ripping off his arm or putting another hole in the wall.

"Thank you for taking me out today. It was nice to get away. Even if I had to put up with you," she said, only half joking.

Hope swelled in Edward's chest, even as her words saddened him. She still didn't understand how much she meant to him. He would do anything to make her happy, to make her stay by choice.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help you adjust. If it means taking you out alone, if it means taking you away from here…"

Bella shook her head frantically and tightened her hold on the towel. She could handle spending the day with Edward if it meant a break from the others, but she didn't want to depend solely on him.

"I'll leave so you can change, but I'm coming right back." Edward stopped at the door and turned to face her. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm not the bad guy, little newborn. I wish you could see that."


	5. Chapter 5

As he'd said, Edward was tired of staying away from the girl. If she was in his room, so was he. If she moved about the house, he shadowed her. It wasn't that he needed to be in close proximity to be under her spell, and he wasn't worried about her leaving quite yet. He just wanted to be near her. He wanted her to acknowledge his existence in some way.

"Alice, what does the weather look like today?"

Alice's eyes glazed over as she peered into the future. "Overcast, high sixties, sprinkles around noon. Why?"

"What about tomorrow? Will it be sunny?"

"Hmm." She closed her eyes and after a few moments came up with a definitive answer. "No."

The news disappointed Edward. He was banking on it being sunny so he had an reason to bring Bella to the meadow. He wondered what excuse he could use to get her alone again, but he kept coming up blank.

"How are you feeling this morning, Bella?" Alice asked.

Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Carlisle had already asked her this morning before he left for work, and Esme must have asked her ten times in the past 12 hours. The only ones who didn't constantly inquire about Bella's state of mind were Jasper and Edward.

"I'm fine."

"Good! I'm very proud of you. You really are doing great. I bet we'll have you around humans in no time at all."

A growl rumbled deep in Edward's chest. If looks could kill, Alice would be dead. She stared at him in surprise, and then matched his glare.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

Edward forced a neutral expression on his face. He knew his sister only wanted to help, but the sooner Bella could integrate with humans, the sooner she would try to leave. He wasn't ready for that; he needed more time.

"Don't push her, Alice."

"We need to push her. It's the only way to know if she's ready."

"Just because she's not overwrought with bloodlust doesn't mean she's ready. She's still a newborn."

"Jesus, Edward. It's not like I want to haul her into Seattle with me today or anything. I'm just saying she'll probably be ready way before any of us were."

"We shouldn't even be discussing this yet. It's too soon to be taking chances."

"Says the one who took her out alone when he was barely strong enough to walk."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not standing right here!" Bella shouted. Both Edward and Alice turned to her, apology and concern written on their faces. "On second thought, never mind. By all means, continue." She swiveled on her heel and headed toward the front door.

Edward chased after her. "Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave," he said in a rushed panic. He reached for her arm. She pulled it out of his grasp.

"I'm going outside, or is that not allowed?" The tone of her voice indicated the answer didn't matter.

"May I stay with you?"

"I don't care."

Edward followed her to the edge of the lawn, where she sat on an oversized landscaping rock. He knelt on the ground at her feet, becoming more nervous as each silent second passed. He'd honestly believed she was about to leave him, and the thought rattled him to his core.

"Do you remember when you made me promise not to bite you without warning?"

Bella eyed him warily. "Yes."

"May I ask you to extend the same favor?"

"Why would I bite you?"

"Don't leave without warning me," he clarified.

Bella considered his request. Sure, he'd held up his end of the bargain, but he wouldn't agree to any of her other terms. He wouldn't leave her human, and he wouldn't allow her to say goodbye to her father.

But he did give her one more day when she asked, and he'd brought her to the meadow to spend time alone. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage.

"Do you trust me, Edward?"

Edward was unsure how to answer. He didn't want to anger her by saying no, and he was afraid of what she might ask of him if he said yes.

"I want to," he answered honestly.

"How about this: I'll agree to let you know when I intend to leave, but you have to give me space. No more barging in on me. I want privacy."

Edward made a face, though he understood. Still, he hoped he hadn't seen her in a towel for the last time.

"I'll give you all the space in the world if you promise to stay."

"Edward," she sighed.

"Five years," he amended. "Promise me five years."

"Edward," she repeated more firmly. He dropped his head onto her lap.

It angered Bella that he was selfish enough to want more after taking her very humanity, her life. She shouldn't have been surprised.

"If I ask you something, will you give me an honest answer?"

"Anything," he whispered.

"What do you want more—me or my silence?"

_Both._

"You know what? Forget I asked. I should have known better than to assume you'd give me a straight answer."

Edward lifted his head. "Give me more than three seconds to reply!"

"You said 'both.'"

"I didn't say anything." He frowned and stared her in the eyes. A question formed in his mind: Can you hear me?

Not an ounce of recognition dawned on her face.

"If you had to pick one, which would you choose? Do you even like me, or am I just the answer to your desperation?" Bella's lower lip began to tremble, and she cursed her stupid emotions. She didn't care what Edward thought of her. It didn't matter. He would have ruined her life regardless of his feelings toward her.

Edward didn't deem their situation to be so black and white. Bella was his savior—the quiet to his constantly buzzing mind, the companion to an existence of never-ending loneliness. He couldn't imagine forfeiting either. He didn't even want to think about it.

"What difference does it make? It's an all or nothing package."

Bella nodded. She didn't expect him to be forthcoming with his feelings.

"I'll tell you when I intend to leave, though I don't know why you deserve it. I can't promise you more than that."

Edward exhaled and closed his eyes. "Thank you."

"I want to be alone now."

It took everything Edward had to stand and force his heavy legs to carry him away from the girl.

###

Bella's appetite was practically nonexistent once she drained the first deer of the hunt. It dulled the pain in her chest but did nothing to please her palate. She pushed away from the carcass and wiped the blood on her shirt sleeve—yet another destroyed article of clothing.

She sensed the watchful eyes of the others and knew they were stationed in a careful perimeter around her. All but Carlisle, who was working late at the hospital, and Edward. He'd ventured out with them but had abruptly branched off to hunt on his own. Whether he was giving her space because she'd asked for it or for some other reason, she didn't know.

"I'm finished," she spoke into the silent forest. "I want to go back."

Alice appeared at her side almost instantly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? After yesterday—"

"I'll be fine." Bella's sense of direction was instinctual now, and she started on a path to the house. Alice fell into step beside her. The other two followed, giving them a wide berth.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

Bella bit her tongue. She didn't want to say anything that might offend them. They hadn't asked to be thrown into this situation any more than she had. Then she realized she didn't care if she hurt their feelings. It was more important for her to say what was on her mind.

"I'm tired of everyone watching me all the time. I understand why you're doing it, but it drives me crazy. And I'm sick of eating the same thing over and over again every single day. It doesn't even taste good. Why can't I have another mountain lion?"

When Alice didn't respond, Bella sneaked a glance at the tiny vampire by her side. Alice had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Bears are good. I can find one for you," she offered.

"Really?" Bella asked. "How?"

Alice tapped her temple.

"I thought you couldn't see the future when I'm involved."

"I can't. That's why I'm hunting by myself. Maybe if something interesting pops up I'll invite you along." She turned to Bella and winked.

"Can you see if there'll be one tomorrow?" Bella asked in excitement. In her mind, she saw the sun shining bright, reflecting off a stream. Through the thick trees, a black bear emerged, heading toward the water. It bared its teeth and reared onto its hind legs when it saw her. She could feel the wind on her face as she attacked, the coarse fur beneath her palms, the bone and sinew crunching between her teeth. The monster inside her shuddered with desire.

"Hmm." Alice closed her eyes and peered into the future. "Sorry, no bears tomorrow. Besides, I won't be able to hunt with you. I'm staying late for a group project."

"Oh." Bella couldn't hide her disappointment. "Maybe next time."

###

When they returned to the house, Edward met them with a concerned expression that didn't vanish when he took silent refuge in Bella's mind. She felt the pressure, the outward tug at her temples, and knew he was with her again.

"You're back so soon. Is something wrong?"

"No." Bella stared into Edward's worried eyes. They were a muddy shade of brown. Unlike the black or gold, this color would undoubtedly pass as human without a second glance. She frowned. "I thought you were hunting."

"I will. Later." Edward looked her up and down. "How did you get so much blood on you in such a short period of time?"

Bella shoved him out of the way and stormed upstairs. Edward followed.

"Sorry, Mr. Perfect. Not all of us have had centuries to hone the art of murder."

"I'm not perfect."

She swung around and placed her hands on her hips. "No shit."

"Don't. Please," he begged. He didn't have the energy to fight with her. "Not tonight."

"Not any night." Bella ducked into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, watching as the blood and dirt swirled down the drain. Stupid infuriating vampire. What was his deal, anyway? He was acting strange, and she didn't like it.

Bella groaned when she realized she had no clean clothes with her. Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She contemplated staying in the bathroom all night, but there was no point. Edward would invade her privacy regardless of how much she was wearing or what room she was in.

Surprisingly, she found the bedroom empty. She listened to the noises in the lower level of the house, but she didn't hear Edward's voice. In the corner of her eye, a light came on, capturing her attention. She crossed the room and picked up a cell phone, which was plugged in to the wall charging. The screen was illuminated with a single message.

**Carlisle: On my way.**

Frowning, she swept her finger across the bottom, unlocking the phone. A conversation initiated by Carlisle appeared on the screen.

**Carlisle: He knows.**

**Edward: What should I do?**

**Carlisle: We****'ll talk when I get home.**

**Carlisle: On my way.**

The timestamp of the first message was right around the same time they'd left to hunt. This was why Edward left them, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. She pulled on the first set of clothes she touched and headed downstairs to find him.

The television was on. Alice and Jasper lazed on the sofa in each other's arms. Esme sat on the recliner and beamed at Bella, like she always did when she joined them in the family room.

"Would you like to watch a movie with us?" she asked.

"No, thank you. Where's Edward?"

Esme frowned. "He went hunting. Didn't he tell you?"

"Don't worry," Alice chimed in. "Your bear is safe."

Bella made her way to the front door and stepped onto the porch. She waited for someone to stop her. When no one came, she returned to the rock she'd sat on earlier that day.

She liked it there—on the edge of the forest with the house in plain view. If she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine herself in her dad's backyard in Forks, with a blanket spread on the grass and a book in her hands, the warmth of the summer sun seeping into her skin.

But she wasn't in her backyard. She could never go back. Her family and friends, her future, they were all gone. No, not gone. Forbidden. Because even if she left this place, she could never have her old life back.

Bella considered it then—running into the forest and never looking back. Freedom was within her reach if she really wanted it. She could easily fend for herself. She didn't need a roof over her head or clean clothes. She could steal from hikers. She could practice her control, and if she killed them… well, they had to taste better than deer.

She didn't know why she agreed to warn Edward when she decided to leave. Chances were he would track her down one way or another. Obviously ripping off his head didn't work. Perhaps she would have to smash it into a million pieces instead.

Behind her, the brush rustled, interrupting her fantasy. She slid from the rock and waited for Edward to appear in the clearing. When he did, their eyes met. Even in the dark and with the distance between them, she could see the different hues of warm honey swimming in his irises. His face softened as she continued watching him, and he ducked his head to hide his smile as he approached.

"Hey," he said once he was at her side. "Everything okay?"

Bella nodded. "Did you have a good hunt?"

Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise. "It was fine," he answered cautiously.

"Good."

He smiled, and he frowned, clearly puzzled by her questioning. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was at a loss for words. Bella picked up on his confusion.

"In my experience, you're always in a better mood after you've eaten."

Understanding dawned on him.

"I don't mean to be in a bad mood. There's something about you. Sometimes…" He didn't know how to explain his reactions to her. He didn't understand them himself. All he knew was that he felt possessive, and protective, and when she went against him, his instincts demanded he take control of the situation.

"We're not compatible," she finished for him.

Edward begged to differ. He'd never been much of a believer—of anything. Yet he believed with his entire soul, with every fiber of his being, that fate brought them together. Because she _was_ the answer to his desperation. The role she played in his life was clear. He just had to figure out where he fit into hers.

And perhaps he never would. Perhaps the struggle he faced was the price he paid to have her.

The headlights of Carlisle's car shone on them like a giant spotlight as he pulled into the drive. Edward clutched Bella's hand, and the troubled expression returned to his face.

"We need to go inside," he said.

Something in the tone of his voice caused her brewing argument to fizzle, and she allowed him to lead her into the house.

Carlisle nodded when they met on the front steps. His face was somber. He opened the door and gestured for them to enter. Bella was on full alert. It didn't help matters when the rest of the family joined them. There were no smiles, none of the usual banter that accompanied his arrival from work.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Edward squeezed her hand.

"Bella," Carlisle began, "something came to my attention today. Before I tell you, I want you to know that we hoped it wouldn't come to this for quite some time."

Her first thought was that she'd done something wrong, and they were going to send her away… or worse. She didn't know why that conclusion scared her so much. Edward wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, of that she was certain. She looked at him for reassurance, but his face had hardened into an expressionless mask.

"I'm sorry we couldn't avoid it completely," he continued. "There's only so much we can do."

Carlisle offered her a newspaper. Despite her nerves, Bella took it with a surprisingly steady hand. Today's date was printed in the upper right-hand corner. She flipped it over, only to be shocked when her senior picture smiled back at her.

She stared at the paper in disbelief. A thousand thoughts assaulted her mind as she tried to process the words before her. Missing college student. Grieving father. A reward for information. It all started to make sense then. The text messages, Edward's brief disappearance, the concern that hadn't left his eyes all day. Her dad knew she was gone, and he was looking for her.

"The evening news picked it up. People were hanging fliers all over the campus tonight. I'm afraid this means we'll have to set our move into motion now. Everyone will be looking for her; we can't risk her being seen."

"What are the chances?" Esme asked. "We haven't brought her anywhere near the general population."

"It's not a risk we should be willing to take. The mailman, a door-to-door salesman, a hiker—if anyone sees her and lives to tell about it…"

"The last thing we need is unwanted attention," Jasper added. "We've tempted fate for too long as it is. If she kills someone because we chose to stay, we only have ourselves to blame."

"We can go to Alaska," Alice suggested. "Emmett and Rose's cabin is in the wilderness. We could stay with them until we find a new house."

"You want to take me to Alaska?" Bella asked. She knew they wanted to move away from people, but she didn't realize it would be that far.

"Alaska or somewhere in Northern Canada," Jasper said. "Maybe Esme could design something large enough for the eight of us."

"I can do that, but what will you do for work?" she asked Carlisle.

"I may need to take a year or two off if we live that far out. It's not like we need the income. Besides, it's about time I start over. My extensive work history is bound to raise some suspicion soon."

"I'm sorry," Edward told him. He hated that Carlisle was giving up the career he loved, even if only temporarily.

"There's no need to apologize, Edward. Family is more important to me."

The words were intended for comfort, but they only made Edward feel worse. He'd taken the girl away from her life, and now he was taking his family away from theirs. His selfishness knew no bounds.

"You don't have to do this," he told them. "I appreciate everyone wanting to help, but this is my doing. There's no reason you should all make sacrifices for me. I'll take her to Alaska myself."

"No!" Bella protested.

Edward looked down at her and squeezed her hand again. "It will be fine. I'll help you adjust."

"I can't go to Alaska, Edward! My dad!" She shook the newspaper still clenched in her fist.

"It doesn't matter where you live. He'll have to accept that you're gone."

"I have to let him know I'm okay!"

"It's too risky," Carlisle interjected. "We don't want to put your father in danger. I know it's hard, but it's better this way."

"Edward, we're all going with you," Esme said. "You've made more than your fair share of sacrifices for us. It's time we return the favor."

"I'll get new documents forged," Jasper said. "Our IDs will be expiring soon anyway." He looked at Edward. "Did you have a name in mind?"

"Masen," he answered without hesitation. "Make us both Masens."

"You're changing my name?" Bella yelled.

"To be on the safe side."

"I'm not pretending to be your wife!"

Edward turned on her, rage filling his eyes. He was stressed. The last thing he needed right now was to deal with her continual resistance. "You can be my sister if you can't stand the thought of a fake union to me, but you're changing your name, and you're going to Alaska."

She pulled her hand out of his and stepped back. Anger charged the air around her, so palpable the entire room seemed to come alive with it.

"It's just a piece of plastic, Bella," Alice said, desperate to defuse the situation. "It doesn't change who you are. Carlisle is the only official Cullen, but we all use the name from time to time. He's even used ours. We do what we can to blend in, and right now you need a different identity."

Bella slowly relaxed her stance. She was still livid, but she no longer wanted to kill everyone in the room. She needed to be alone so she could process everything that was happening.

"Fine," she said. "I'm going upstairs."

She tried her best to tune out the other vampires, but it was hard, knowing they were making decisions that directly concerned her. It was clear they had done this before, and she had a feeling they weren't interested in her input.

Thoughts of her dad kept her adequately distracted. Poor Charlie. Bella couldn't imagine what he was going through. She wanted to cry. For his loss and for hers. For her mom. For the months they would spend worrying and grieving with no resolution. What kind of terrible daughter was she to allow them to go through that? Who was Edward to tell her what she could and couldn't do? She refused to let this experience change her, refused to become cold and uncaring like him.

Bella wondered if they were paying any attention to her, if they would hear her if she whispered. Snatching Edward's phone from the desk, she dialed the number that had been a constant throughout her entire life.


	6. Chapter 6

During the night, the Cullens discussed their moving options. It wasn't as easy as packing up their belongings and skipping town in the middle of the night. Arrangements needed to be made for the house: whether to sell it or seal it up for a period of disuse. If they were to return to this place, it wouldn't be for another lifetime. They leaned toward the former option.

Furniture would need to be sold or shipped. A moving truck would need to be rented, as they were unable to fit what they owned in their cars alone. The most difficult plans to make would be transporting Bella. Air travel was out of the question. Driving was an option, though it would be impossible to avoid humans. Traveling on foot would be fastest and guarantee them passage through non-populated areas, but that would mean taking multiple trips if they wanted to keep all their vehicles.

"We don't have to do everything at once," Carlisle said. "We can hold on to the house until spring. Then we wouldn't have to worry about selling it or storing things until we find a new place. I would also like to give a formal notice at the hospital so I don't leave them short-handed."

"How long were you thinking?" Esme asked. "Surely a few weeks can't hurt."

"It depends on how long before they can replace me. I'd like to get Bella out of here as soon as possible. It will be better for her, for all of us. If I have to stay back and tie up the loose ends, so be it."

"I'll stay with you," Alice volunteered. "I can keep going to class. I've got a big group project due this semester, and I'd hate to let anyone down. And I can shop the sales to make sure Bella has enough clothes. She burns through them like they're napkins, and I'm sure there won't be any decent stores where we're going."

The hopeful look on Alice's face nearly killed Edward. He didn't need to read her mind to know why she wanted to stay as long as possible. For all the snide remarks she'd made throughout the years about being a perpetual student, she liked the social interaction. She liked making new friends and pretending she was something else. She liked spending her allotted money on clothes and makeup because, as petty as they were, it made her feel good about herself, about what she'd become. Alice would have been right at home in a place like Los Angeles or New York City, but Jasper would never last in such a densely populated area. Now Edward was forcing her even farther away from society.

"We'll wait to see what the hospital says before we decide. I want as many of us to stay with Bella as possible. I don't know how she'll react to new surroundings. Newborns and stress are a dangerous combination."

"Edward, sweetheart, maybe you should check on her," Esme said. "She had a rough night. She may want some company."

Edward glanced toward the stairs. He highly doubted she wanted company, and if she did, he was sure she didn't want his. There hadn't been much noise from his room since she'd retreated there. He hoped if she needed something, she would seek someone out, even if it wasn't him.

"Let her be. She'll come down when she's ready."

The group decided to hold off on definite plans until Carlisle came home from work the next day. It wouldn't take long to pack once Jasper picked up boxes, and with Carlisle staying behind, they could get Bella to Alaska in record time. Esme insisted they wait until they had somewhere to stay—at least somewhere remote for Edward and Bella. The others could stay in a nearby motel if push came to shove. They all agreed remaining in Seattle a week or so longer was preferable to living in the wilderness.

By the time dawn broke, Edward and Alice found themselves alone on the couch. Alice gazed out the window, lost in thought. A small frown graced her face.

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "I know you don't want to leave."

Alice gave him a reassuring smile. "It's what's best for Bella. We all make sacrifices for the ones we love."

"Love her? You don't even know her."

"No, but I love you." Leaning closer, she nudged him with her shoulder. The smile on her face faded. "And you love her. That's good enough for me."

Edward stared at his sister, an argument bubbling in the back of his throat. He couldn't love her; he barely knew her. It was a sentiment not meant to be thrown around carelessly, applied to anyone of importance in his life. Yet he couldn't bring himself to verbally deny it.

"I wouldn't be mad, you know, if you decided to stay."

"Edward," she sighed, "there's not much I can do to show you how much you mean to me. We don't get sick, so I'll never need to take care of you. You're physically strong enough to do anything on your own. You'll never need help with homework. Even though I am smarter than you," she added.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I know you feel bad because we're uprooting our lives, but it's our choice to do so. We want to help you, just like you've always helped us."

"But this isn't the same," he argued. "Those were accidents. I made a conscious decision to change her. She shouldn't be anyone else's responsibility."

Alice sighed and returned her gaze to the horizon. "I don't know how else to explain it, but you shouldn't feel bad. You deserve to be happy."

The sun peeked through the trees, casting a ray of light through the window. Alice frowned as it hit their skin.

"Why is it sunny?"

Edward couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "Because it's daytime. That's what happens as the Earth rotates on its axis." He realized then that she didn't react to his joke. She didn't crack a smile or even smack him on the arm. "Alice?"

"It's supposed to be overcast today. My visions of the weather are never wrong."

He thought about how the girl's presence affected Alice's visions. How she replied to something he was certain he hadn't said. "Do you think it's her?"

"Why, is she controlling the weather now?" Alice snapped.

Edward didn't respond. Alice always became unsettled when her visions didn't work correctly. She hated being wrong. "Maybe. Or maybe she's blocking you somehow."

"It's the weather. It's not subjective. It doesn't have anything to do with her."

"It did yesterday. When I asked you to look, I wanted it to be sunny so I could bring her somewhere."

"But I didn't know that," Alice argued. "I don't know what's happening, but if it's going to be sunny, I'm going to wear a dress." She sprang to her feet and disappeared from the room.

###

Edward was eager for Bella to see herself in the sunlight for the first time. Moreover, he wanted to make sure he was there to experience that particular first. He'd already missed her first hunt. He hadn't even been the first one she'd had a conversation with after the change.

He recalled how she'd looked at his skin in awe the first time she saw him in the sunlight. She was curious enough to put her fear and contempt for him aside and touch him. His only hope was that the girl would be as marveled by her own skin, that she could at least find something positive about the life he'd given her.

When Bella descended the stairs later that morning, Edward beckoned to her. She approached him with wary eyes, but she didn't take his outstretched hand.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning."

"Come here." Taking her by the wrist, Edward pulled her to the window. She resisted as he tugged her arm into the light. He watched her in anticipation, but she kept her eyes diverted.

Edward's stomach dropped. She didn't want this, like she didn't want anything else he had to offer.

He released her.

She wrapped her arms around her torso.

"I used to hate my skin. It was ugly. It made me a slave to the sun. But then you saw it, and you touched me, and I thought, maybe it's not so bad after all."

Beside him, Bella remained silent. He observed her eyes dart around the room, focusing on anything but him.

"Look at me," he said finally. Her eyes shifted to his. They looked anxious and filled with worry. "Are you concerned about moving? Don't be. You'll have more freedom."

She looked away again. Edward couldn't figure out what had her so on edge if it wasn't the impending move.

"You're not leaving," he said uncertainly. "You promised."

"No. I'm not leaving."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. He entwined their fingers and once again brought her arm into the light. The sunbeams scattered off her skin. She didn't smile. Her eyes didn't hold any of the amazement they had when she'd seen Edward like this. He didn't know what to say, so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

She put up no fight as their bodies came together, as he cradled her head against his chest. He breathed in her scent. Even now, as a vampire, everything about her drew him in.

"I was afraid your skin would be hard and unyielding after the change, but it's not." He squeezed her tighter, feeling how she molded against him.

Bella understood what he meant. Somehow, his chest seemed softer now. His arms didn't make her feel like she was locked in a steel cage. She placed her hand on his shoulder, but instead of pushing him away like he'd expected, she gripped his shirt in her fist and held on tighter.

And for the first time, Edward thought maybe, just maybe, things would turn out okay.

###

Alice was in a much better mood when she returned to the living room. She wore a pink sundress with white polka dots and a yellow belt made of silk. The edges were adorned in frilly white lace.

Edward cocked his brow. "A little fancy to wear around the house, don't you think?"

Bella looked over her shoulder, frowning when she saw the dress. She swore she'd seen it somewhere before. Fashion had never interested her, and she was fairly confident she'd never even stepped foot in a store that would sell such a girlish atrocity. She chalked it up to television or a magazine ad.

"Well, I can't very well wear it to class." Alice rolled her eyes. "It's out of season. I found it on clearance, but I just can't wait until next summer to wear it." She twirled in circles. The dress flared out from her legs, making her look like a fluffy pink ball of polka dots.

"You're not going to class?" Bella asked.

Alice stopped spinning. "No. It's too sunny."

"But Carlisle. He went to work."

"Carlisle's Mercedes has illegally tinted windows, and he parks in a garage," Edward explained. "He would never be able to keep his job if he stayed home every time the sun was out."

"But…" Bella looked at the sunlight, which had crept around the room as the sun rose. "It doesn't hurt you, right?"

"No. Come on. Let's go outside." Edward took her hand and led her toward the door. He gave Alice a look that clearly warned to leave them alone.

Once outside, he guided her to the rock, which was now washed in sunlight. Bella sat and tilted her face toward the sun. Even in the early morning hours, she could feel its warmth. She realized then, that though she sensed the heat, she didn't feel warm. In fact, over the past week, she hadn't noticed her temperature at all. She hadn't overheated when she ran, and even when her clothes were tattered, she never felt a chill. She simply existed.

Never having been to Alaska, she had no idea what the winter would bring. For all she knew, it was a frozen tundra of white, with polar bears or penguins or whatever inhabited the area.

"Will it be cold in Alaska?" she asked.

"Yes."

Bella grimaced.

"Don't worry. You'll feel the cold, but you won't _be_ cold. You won't even need a jacket. The only reason we wear them at all is to not raise suspicion. It's likely no one will see you all winter, so we don't have to worry about getting you outerwear yet. I'm sure Alice will be more than happy to pick out something for you next year… if we're still around."

Bella didn't miss his use of the word _we_. She wasn't naive enough to believe his intentions had changed in light of her failed attempt to kill him. When she left, he would go with her, even if it meant his demise. She didn't know if she'd still be strong enough to take him out when the time came.

His neck had almost completely healed. A thin jagged line a shade lighter than his skin was all that remained. It had vanished so quickly. Bella reminded herself that he never would have healed had no one—herself included—helped him.

"What's bothering you?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," Bella answered quickly.

Too quickly, he thought. The way she'd been acting all morning made him uneasy. She seemed distant, but not in the angry, spitfire way to which he was accustomed.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. We'll work through it together."

"Nothing's wrong," she insisted.

He couldn't read her mind, but he had enough experience with others to know that she was hiding something. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." Bella turned her head away, refusing to meet his eyes.

Edward hated being left in the dark. He was sure he could help her if she would only talk to him. Presuming she wanted time alone, Edward decided to return to the house. Halfway across the lawn, the sound of an approaching car captured his attention.

It wasn't unusual for cars to pass on the road near their house, but this particular car was slowing down, and there was no other turnoff within a few miles on either side of their driveway.

Alice burst onto the porch. "Edward, do you hear that?"

"Get inside," he yelled toward Bella. "Now!"

Bella was barely to her feet before Edward had an iron hold on her upper arm. He all but dragged her into the house at top speed.

"Jasper! Esme!"

He pushed her down onto the couch in the living room. The approaching car drew closer.

"Sit here. Don't speak." Edward leaned in, his lips mere millimeters from her face. "Don't breathe."

They barely had time to convene before the car came into view. Edward couldn't fathom why a cop car would be pulling into their driveway, but then he read the words on the side.

FORKS POLICE

He turned to Bella, his face livid. Dangerous.

"Is this what you were hiding?"

Bella couldn't answer. All she could do was stare at the car as it rounded the house and left her line of sight. The engine killed, and the door opened.

"You stupid girl!" Edward seethed. "Do you realize what you've done? Do you want him dead?"

If Bella had a heart in her chest, it would undoubtedly be beating loud enough to drown out the sounds around her. Instead she listened with painful clarity to each step her father took. Tiny bits of dirt and grass crunched beneath his boots as he moved closer to the door. She could hear his ragged breaths, doing nothing to disguise his nerves. She could hear the fast paced _lub-dub_ of his heart as it pumped blood through his veins.

Even from inside the house, Bella was instinctively drawn to him. Venom pooled in her mouth. This was her dad, and she wanted to kill him. She wanted to sink her teeth into his neck and suck every last ounce of blood from his body. She hadn't even smelled him yet.

The realization paralyzed her with fear.

Edward stood by the door. The others spaced themselves in a semi-circle behind him, away from view of the door and in Bella's path. When Charlie Swan knocked, Edward opened the door.

"Good morning," he said in a pleasant voice. "May I help you, officer?"

"Are you Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm looking for Isabella Swan. Have you seen her?"

Edward feigned confusion. "I'm sorry. The name doesn't sound familiar."

Charlie's entire demeanor changed. He stepped into the threshold, one hand on the door, the other on the frame, so that if any normal human wanted to close it, they wouldn't be able to.

"Oh, I think it does."

Edward regretted not having his gift at this moment. It wasn't the first time he had to bluff about someone's whereabouts, but it was the first time he had to do it blindly. It would be so much easier if he could be one step ahead, if he knew what Charlie was thinking so he could play into his doubts. He wished Bella would have been forthcoming about whatever happened prior to his arrival, but it was too late for that now.

"You must be misinformed, sir. I don't know anyone named Isabella."

"Listen here, kid. I know you know my daughter. She called me last night from a number registered to you, and if you think for one moment I'm going to stop searching for her, you are gravely mistaken."

Edward didn't know how to counter his accusation. If Bella had indeed called him, he must have had the number traced. There would be no reason for her to give him Edward's name. It wasn't like she was being held against her will. At least not anymore. There was only one option left to talk himself out of the situation.

"I haven't seen my phone in nearly a week," Edward lied. "I lost it camping. I was going to look for it this weekend. My father would be very upset with me if he knew it was gone."

Charlie eyed him in disbelief. Uncertainty started to cloud his features, but then his face hardened in resolve. "I am not leaving until I talk to my daughter." He enunciated each word slowly. "No amount of brief, hushed phone calls in the middle of the night will suffice. I need her to tell me she's okay to my face. I need to see her with my own eyes."

Edward's facade was slipping. Without knowing Charlie's thoughts, he had no idea what to say to get him to leave. He weighed his options. If he tried to scare him away, it would send up a red flag, but he couldn't continue playing dumb. Perhaps his best bet was to lead Charlie elsewhere under the guise of seeing Bella. The rest of the family could vanish, as though they'd never existed. First and foremost, they had to keep their secret safe.

"Dad?"

Edward spun around at the sound of Bella's voice. Using the distraction to his advantage, Charlie pushed past Edward and into the house.

"Bella?" he called.

Bella could stay still no longer. She sprang to her feet and stepped around the corner. As her dad came into plain view, she noticed the broken look on his face.

"Oh, Dad!" she sobbed, but the minute she gasped for breath, the scent of his blood infiltrated her senses.

Pain like she'd never felt before blazed in her throat, a fire that threatened to incinerate her entire being. Her instincts took over. With a mighty growl, she surged toward him. Jasper grabbed at her, tearing her clothing. She elbowed Alice out of the way; a crack reverberated around the room as she made contact with the vampire's nose.

In her focused state, she didn't register Edward putting himself between her and her prey. With every ounce of strength he had, he threw his shoulder into her gut, knocking her off balance. It was just enough of a hindrance for Esme to put her on the ground. Bella snarled. Her jaws snapped viciously in Charlie's direction. Hands and knees pinned her down as Alice and Jasper joined the struggle.

Bella's tunnel vision expanded, and she was able to comprehend the scene unfolding in front of her. Her dad, her kind and loving dad, stared down at her with a look of sheer terror on his too pale face. She stopped struggling. What had she done?

Edward climbed to his feet. Before Bella could finish composing her thoughts, he grabbed Charlie by the neck.

"Edward!" she screamed. Her voice was broken and rough, weak from the pain and the effort it took to inhale. "Edward, please!"

Edward said nothing. With a look of apology, he dragged Charlie's shocked form outside and into the woods.

"Edward!" she screamed again. "Edward!" Too shaken to form coherent words, she begged and pleaded in her mind, praying that just this once he would be able to hear her. She kept calling to him, but no matter how many times she said his name, he didn't turn around.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie's head spun. One minute he was standing in the house staring at his daughter, and the next he was in the middle of the woods on his hands and knees. Hovering above him was the boy from moments ago, only now he didn't seem so young. An air of power emanated from him, menacing and dangerous.

"What the hell just happened?" Charlie asked. He pressed his hand to his forehead as the world around him lurched.

Jasper appeared at Edward's side. They gave each other a careful look. When Jasper nodded, Edward turned his attention to Charlie.

"Your daughter is a vampire."

A sound somewhere between a laugh and a scoff erupted from Charlie's throat. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Think about what you just witnessed."

Charlie recalled Bella rushing at him with unnatural speed. The sound of her snapping teeth still echoed in his mind. He shuddered at the memory of her blood-red eyes.

"No," he argued, despite having seen the evidence. "That can't be. There's no such thing."

"Jasper?"

Jasper vanished, reappearing fifty feet to the left. He uprooted a small tree with one hand and threw it, sending it flying in Charlie's direction. Charlie cowered, covering his head with his arms. He heard how far away the tree landed, but he couldn't bring himself to turn and look.

"How is this possible? Who did this to her?"

"I did," Edward said, offering no apology.

"You? You're a vampire?"

"I am."

Jasper approached the man and knelt on one knee so they were face to face. Charlie's entire body began to tremble.

"Charlie, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Are you listening?"

When Charlie nodded, Jasper continued.

"No one can know what we are. No one. Not your friends, not your coworkers, not even Bella's mother. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he said, his voice weakened by fear and shock.

"If you can keep our secret, you'll be able to see Bella again someday. But if you tell a soul what you learned today, you will die. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You're going to call off the search. Tell everyone she came forward, that she dropped out of school and was afraid to tell you. Tell them you're not going to talk to her until she stops acting like a rebellious teenager. Don't elaborate. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I swear. I won't tell anyone," Charlie promised.

Jasper rose to his feet. "We need to get him out of here without bringing him near Bella."

"I want to see her," Charlie said.

"Maybe you don't understand," Edward snapped. "She can't be around you right now. The scent of your blood causes her physical pain. Is that what you want? Do you want her to suffer so you can see her? When you already saw her trying to attack you? It was a miracle we were able to stop her. Next time you might not be so lucky."

"Is she okay? Is she… happy?"

Edward considered the best answer for Charlie to hear. Telling him she was changed against her will was out of the question. He also decided to spare him any mushy sentiments about how the girl meant the world to him and how he would always keep her safe. It wasn't the time nor place, not that the matter concerned him.

"For now she's still adjusting. One day the world will be at her feet. She will never suffer sickness or death. There is no better life for her than the one I have given."

Charlie didn't respond.

"I'll take him east to the old highway. You get his car and meet us there," Edward said.

"I'll take him. You get the car."

Edward shook his head. "I need to make sure he's not going to tell anyone about us, but I'm still too close to her to hear him."

"No," Jasper said with finality. "He's about to go into shock. I'll keep him calm. Besides, you left Bella in quite a state. You need to tell her that he's okay before she decides to hunt you down. I don't think she would handle it well if she made two attempts on his life in one day."

###

Bella stared out the window. Her eyes darted between the trees, searching for any sign of her dad. She wanted nothing more than to go in search of him, to save him from whatever fate Edward had in store, but she knew her presence would only add to his detriment.

She realized now how selfish she'd been. She'd contacted Charlie because _she_ couldn't bear him being in pain. She thought it was the right thing to do. She thought if she told him she was okay and that he shouldn't worry, everything would be fine.

She was wrong.

In an attempt to spare his feelings, Bella failed to protect him from the most dangerous thing in his life:

Her.

Now he was out in the woods with Edward, and she had no one to blame but herself.

Edward emerged from the trees, making a beeline toward Charlie's car. There was no sign of her dad. She barged through the door.

"Edward!"

His footsteps didn't falter. He shot her a steely glare before climbing in the car.

All of her anger vanished. "Where's my dad?"

Edward crooked a finger, and Bella raced to the vehicle. When he rolled down the window, Charlie's canned scent hit her like a wrecking ball. It almost brought her to her knees. She doubled over, gasping as she clawed at her neck.

Edward showed no emotion as he watched her struggle.

"He's fine. Go back in the house."

He said nothing more as he put the car in gear and tore out of the driveway.

Instead of going back into the house, Bella returned to her rock and tried to ignore the way the sun bounced off her skin.

Edward was angry with her, and for the first time since her change, she was worried about what it meant for her future. If he turned against her, she had no idea how the others would react, if they would continue to help her.

The experience with Charlie was eye opening. Any delusions she'd harbored about running away fizzled. She wasn't ready to be on her own. If she'd killed her dad—anyone, for that matter—she never would have forgiven herself. She hated her involuntary reaction. She hated being out of control. Anyone who inadvertently crossed her path wouldn't last three seconds.

If she came upon a city, she wouldn't be able to resist. She'd murder everyone in sight without a second thought. What if people discovered what she was, and the clan of vampires Edward told her about came after her? She never wanted to be immortal, but that didn't mean she wanted to die.

Bella wondered what her dad must think of her. He might have been able to accept what she'd become had she not attempted to rip out his throat. Now she'd never know. He probably wanted nothing to do with her. His terrified face would be forever ingrained as her last memory of him.

She heard Edward's footsteps long before he reached her. He stood behind her, not saying a word. Bella didn't acknowledge his presence. She was embarrassed and ashamed. If she'd been stronger, she could have thrown his own lack of control in his face. Now she didn't have a leg to stand on. She was a monster. Just like him.

"Are you here to gloat?" Bella asked when the silence became too much. "Are you going to tell me how I failed? Rub it in my face?"

"No, but I hope you have a better understanding of why we want you to stay."

"That's not why _you_ want me to stay. You don't care if I kill people. I'm just a means to an end."

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't live this lifestyle. I told you already. I don't want to be a monster." Edward reached for her, but he wasn't sure what to do. He settled for pinching a lock of her hair between his fingers. It was soft, much more so than when she was a human. He sighed and let it slip from his grasp. "I intend to be by your side for the rest of your existence, or at least for what's left of mine. I don't want to see you overcome with guilt. I don't want to give you a reason to hate me even more."

Though Bella felt the familiar sting in her eyes, no tears came. Of course he'd make this about himself. Everything was always about him. She wished whatever connection they had would stop working so he wouldn't want her anymore, so he wouldn't care about her or if she stayed. But even if by some miracle that happened, she couldn't leave. Not yet. She was stuck here, at his mercy. She needed him, and she hated it.

"Do you need to hunt?" he asked.

Though the burn in her throat now was nothing compared to what it had been earlier, Bella still craved blood. She craved the reprieve it brought, no matter how briefly.

"Come on." Edward stood and headed away from the house.

"The others?" Bella didn't want to take any chances, especially now that she'd experienced the allure of human blood. She threw an anxious glance over her shoulder, but no one came to join them.

"It'll be fine. I covered a lot of ground on my way back. There's no one out there."

Bella stood with reluctance and followed Edward into the woods. They walked in silence, their steps measured and deliberate. She wasn't sure which of them was responsible for the slow pace. All she knew was that she was in no hurry to return to the house.

Edward's hardened expression had her on edge. Before she could stop herself, Bella blurted the one question on her mind.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad at you, but I am upset. I wasn't keeping you away from your father to be an asshole."

"But you _are_ an asshole."

Edward pushed away the anger that flickered in his chest. "Maybe so," he said. "That doesn't change the fact that it's in your best interest to obey me."

"Obey you!" Bella scoffed. She stopped walking and whipped around to face him.

"Yes, obey me. This life is new to you. I understand you don't want to listen to anything I say, but I know what's best for you. When you make bad choices, people die. Your father could have _died_."

Bella's brewing argument dwindled. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Edward was right.

"You want me to trust you?" he continued. "Then trust me. Please. Despite what I've done, you know I wish you no harm. You know there's nothing I can do to you now."

Without another word, Bella continued in the direction they'd been walking.

Edward brushed his fingers across the scar on his neck. He was powerless when it came to her. He needed to find a way to gain the upper hand. Bargaining hadn't worked out well the last time. If only he knew of something she wanted, something only he could give her.

_I__'d give her anything._

Groaning under his breath, he trudged after her.

Bella glanced over her shoulder. She thought she'd heard his voice, no more than a whisper on the air, but his lips were pressed into a thin line, his glaring eyes focused on the ground. Whatever Edward had muttered, it must not have been for her ears.

She walked, not giving much thought as to where she was going. The bubbling of running water captured her attention, and she followed the sound until she came to a narrow stream. The sun beat down from overhead, sending a ripple of shimmer across her skin with each movement. It was impossible for her to ignore.

"Do you hear that?" Edward was at her side, his eyes wide with barely concealed excitement.

Bella followed his line of sight. She didn't see anything, but she heard something. She didn't know what it was, but she could tell it was big. Each massive footstep displaced brush and newly fallen leaves. A large heart pumped loud and steady. She sniffed, taking in the new scent coasting on the wind.

"What is it?"

Her question was answered when a black mass emerged from the trees. It paused halfway to the water and looked directly into her eyes. The beast snorted, showing off long fangs, and stood on its hind legs.

"It's your bear."

Bella's stomach dropped as realization struck her. This wasn't a random bear in the woods. She had seen this bear. This entire scene had played out in her head. Alice didn't predict it, but she did. She saw the bear, and she saw the sun, and she saw that stupid pink dress Alice wore earlier that morning.

Bella dropped to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs. Edward glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and then did a double take.

"What are you doing?" His smile faded when the girl didn't respond. "Are you afraid?" he asked in disbelief. "You're a vampire."

Bella didn't acknowledge him. Edward looked between her and the bear, his worry increasing. He didn't know what to think of her strange behavior.

The bear dropped down onto all fours and barreled toward them. Edward stood straight and squared his shoulders, releasing a growl from deep in his chest. Though he could have the animal drained in a matter of seconds, he didn't want to waste time. The girl was his first priority.

The bear stopped in its tracks. After a few moments of indecision, it turned and fled.

Edward knelt by Bella's side.

"Hey," he said, trying to get her attention. When she wouldn't look at him, he cradled her face in his hands. "What's wrong?" He tried to turn her head toward him, but she remained as immobile as a statue. "What can I do?" he asked. "Do you still want to hunt? Do you want to go back? Say something!"

Edward's panic escalated with each silent minute that passed. He contemplated calling Carlisle, but he didn't want to bother him at work again today. Besides, he wasn't sure what good it would do. They were in the middle of the woods. Edward smoothed his palm down the girl's neck.

_I don__'t know what to do._

Bella flinched.

"Okay," he said more to himself than her. "I'm bringing you home."

Edward braced himself for a retaliation as he brought one arm around her back and the other beneath her knees. Instead of lashing out when he lifted her from the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him with everything she had. His scar burned from the pressure, but he didn't dare tell her to let go. He held her tightly and ran back to the house at top speed.

###

After depositing the girl on the bed, Edward paced his bedroom, phone in hand. He was slightly more relaxed now that they were back at the house, but she still hadn't spoken, which concerned him. It wasn't like her not to have a snarky reply, or at the very least glare at him.

"Screw it," he muttered, and dialed Carlisle's cell.

"Edward?" Carlisle answered after two rings. "I only have a minute. Is everything okay?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"Is Charlie all right? Did something happen after we spoke?"

"He's fine." Edward wasn't sure how to explain without sounding trite. It wasn't as though the girl hadn't ignored him before, but this time was different. At least, he thought it was. He didn't want to waste Carlisle's time over something trivial, but he couldn't sit and wait for something to happen. "Can vampires go into shock?"

"Is it Bella? Has she been harmed?"

"No," Edward assured him. He hated the accusatory tone in Carlisle's voice.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. There was a bear…"

"A bear?"

"Yes, and she just… shut down. She's like a statue. She won't move or talk to me. I don't know what to do."

Carlisle was silent for a few moments. Edward imagined the pensive look on his face as he processed the information. He wished Carlisle were with them so he could see the girl for himself. Edward wanted an answer. He wanted to know everything would be okay.

"Have Esme or Alice tried talking to her?"

"No. But I don't see what good—"

"Edward, the two of you don't have the best relationship." Carlisle's words were stern but not unfriendly. "Perhaps she'll open up to someone else."

"She's not giving me the cold-shoulder, Carlisle. Something is wrong!"

"I wish I could be of more help, but without seeing her, I don't know what to do. I promise to give her my full attention when I get home. Ask Esme to talk to her. I'm sure she'd love to help. I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Edward did his best to hide his frustration.

"Good luck."

The call disconnected. Edward spiked his phone on the bed. It bounced and landed on the floor with a muted thud. He didn't want Esme's help. He didn't want to know if he was the reason for her strange behavior. If she reacted to Esme and not him, a part of him would die.

He crawled on the bed and took her hands in his.

"What's wrong?" Edward wasn't surprised when she didn't answer. "Talk to me, please. I can help. Tell me how to fix this and I will." He took her chin in his hand and forced her face up. Her eyes remained downcast. "Is it me? Was it something I did?"

_Say something. Anything. Please, Bella._

Bella heard the fluid timbre of his voice, even as she witnessed his lips remain perfectly still. She swallowed and lifted her gaze to his.

"Say my name," she whispered.

Edward's mouth dropped open. His brow furrowed. He hadn't actually thought she'd speak, and of all the things she could say, that was the last he expected. He stared into her eyes. Fear and sadness swam behind her red irises.

Edward cleared his throat, her name teetering on the tip of his tongue. He was afraid of using it. Afraid of making the girl real, of making everything he'd done real. But he couldn't tell her no. He was done telling her no. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Bella," he said slowly, feeling the way his tongue caressed each syllable. He liked the way it sounded, the way it felt on his lips. "Bella."

The girl closed her eyes. Edward rested his forehead against hers. Relief flooded through him. She was okay, and despite everything that had happened, she was still there. She hadn't left him.

"My Bella."


	8. Chapter 8

Bella refused to discuss her reaction in the woods. She was quiet but seemed okay otherwise, so Edward dropped the subject. He kept an eye on her for the remainder of the afternoon. He thought perhaps it had something to do with her dad, that the events of the morning had finally caught up with her, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened out there. He was determined to discover the truth, no matter how long it took.

When Carlisle arrived home from work, the family gathered in the living room.

"I've agreed to stay at the hospital for four more weeks." Carlisle smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "With the missing person situation cleared up, I don't see why we can't take this time to prepare. I'm sure the last thing any of us want is to arrive in Alaska with a full moving truck and nowhere to stay. A month should be more than enough time."

"Rose will help us find a place," Esme added. "The sooner we have an address, the sooner Jasper can get our papers in order."

"Do we have to leave?" Bella asked. The others exchanged cautious glances. "If I'm not missing, then why do you have to hide me?"

"Wouldn't you like the freedom to be able to hunt whenever you want?" Carlisle asked. "Your chances of running into someone here are much higher. If today was any indication, you're not ready for the challenge."

"I don't want to go to Alaska. It's so far away. I want to stay in Washington."

"Staying is an unnecessary risk," Jasper explained. "It's only a matter of time before you kill someone."

"Jasper is right," Esme said. She reached out and patted Bella's hand. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. We'll all help you adjust, and once you're ready to be around people, we can go wherever you want. Time will fly; you'll see."

"But my dad is here!"

Edward squeezed her shoulder. "You know you can't see him, right? It's too soon. Maybe someday we can come back, but for now…"

"I just don't want to be that far away from him."

Edward's heart clenched. He looked at Bella's saddened expression, and for the first time, he saw her for what she really was: a young woman who wasn't ready to leave her family.

"Do you think Charlie will keep our secret?" Carlisle asked.

"It's hard to tell. He seemed agreeable at the time, but his thoughts were too jumbled for me to get a good read."

Jasper sighed. "It won't matter. If he talks, we'll be long gone. People will assume Bella disappeared and his grief drove him insane."

"I think we should stay," Alice added softly. "Bella is doing extremely well."

"Were you not here today?" Jasper snapped. "She almost killed her dad. What do you think would have happened if it were someone else? Someone whom she had no incentive _not_ to kill?"

"The mere fact that she didn't kill him speaks volumes. She could have broken away from us if she really wanted to. She could have chased after Edward, and he would have been powerless to stop her. But she didn't."

"Alice, think logically. I don't want to leave either, but it would be foolish of us not to."

"We wouldn't even be discussing this right now if she hadn't been reported missing!"

"It was a wakeup call. There's no excuse for our inattentiveness. We have to base our decision on what's best for Bella, not what we want. Right?" Jasper looked to Carlisle, imploring him to talk some sense into Alice.

"We do… but maybe moving isn't what's best."

Jasper threw his arms in the air. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Alice has a point. Bella's self-control is impressive. For the most part she's kept her temper. She hasn't knocked down any walls or uprooted any trees. She hasn't drawn unwanted attention to us."

"She's still a newborn," Jasper argued. "We shouldn't let her be this close to humans."

"We also shouldn't force her into a situation that makes her uncomfortable. We'll continue this discussion when emotions aren't as high. Until then, let's go forth with our plan to move. Maybe once we show Bella something more concrete she'll have a different outlook."

Shaking his head, Jasper stormed outside. Alice chased after him.

"We'll get things figured out," Carlisle said to Bella. "I heard you had an incident today while hunting."

"It was nothing."

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

Bella nodded.

Carlisle glanced at Edward. "I'm sorry," he mouthed.

Edward shrugged. He understood there was nothing Carlisle could do now. As Carlisle and Esme left the room, he turned to Bella.

"No matter where we are, I'll be there for you. You know that, right?"

"Yes. I'm painfully aware." The hint of a smile tugged at her lips, softening the blow of her words. "Did you really—" Bella gestured to her head "—read my dad's mind?"

"Yes."

"Was he thinking about me?"

"Um…"

Bella grasped the front of Edward's shirt. "Is he appalled by what I am? Does he hate me?"

"No, of course not."

"What was he thinking? Please tell me!"

"Bella…"

Hearing her name calmed her, and Edward easily pried her fingers from his shirt. He chose his words carefully. The last thing he wanted was to upset her more than she already was, or to cause a repeat of earlier.

"I didn't get many specific thoughts. He was on the verge of shock. But he wasn't thinking ill of you."

"I don't want him to hate me."

"I'm sure he doesn't." Edward didn't think it was best to give her too many details. He didn't want her to conjure any absurd plans of running off to visit him. But upon seeing her dejected face, he knew he had to say something to lift her spirits. "He asked about you. He wanted to know if you were happy."

"He did?" Bella looked up at him with eyes that should have been glassy with tears. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him…" Edward thought back to his conversation with Charlie. He hadn't given a straight answer, but he hoped his words had comforted him. "You were."

Bella nodded, grateful Edward told her dad what he wanted to hear, even though the words weren't true. It wasn't something she thought him capable of doing.

"I don't want to leave," she whispered.

Edward pulled her into his arms and brushed his lips across her temple. He breathed her in, grateful she allowed him the liberty, even if she didn't hold him in return.

"I know."

###

In the week that passed, Bella remained more withdrawn than usual. She didn't complain about the lack of variety in her diet. The constant presence of the others didn't seem to phase her. She even remained polite to Edward, despite his constant hovering.

Jasper wasn't around as much in the evenings, which in turn meant Alice's absence. Bella was fine with that. Without Alice in the vicinity, she hoped she wouldn't see any more visions. She analyzed the two events she'd predicted, but she couldn't figure out what set them apart from idle daydreams. She attempted not to think about the future, but the more she tried to shut off her mind, the more it conjured possible outcomes. So far none had come to fruition.

Sometimes she would get glimpses of Edward's thoughts. It was never longer than a few words, and always seemed to be about her. She did her best to keep her reactions in check, but it was hard, especially whenever she heard her name. At times he would watch her, scrutinize her, and she was convinced he must know. If he did, he wasn't broaching the subject, and neither was she.

Bella had become so good at ignoring Edward's presence that at first she didn't notice when he'd left the house. It wasn't until he was standing at the bedroom door, one hand hidden behind his back, that she became suspicious of his whereabouts.

"What are you hiding?"

Edward approached, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He gave her a nervous half-smile and held out a small box with a large silver bow on top.

"Happy birthday."

He stood, arm outstretched. Bella looked around the room, searching for anything to clear the confusion in her mind.

"It's my birthday?" she asked finally.

Edward nodded. "September thirteenth."

"Oh." Bella couldn't believe it. With everything that'd happened to her, she completely lost track of the date. She swallowed, her eyes locked on the package. "What's that?"

"It's your gift." He took her hand and placed the box on her palm. "Open it."

Bella hesitated. She didn't want to accept any gift, especially one from Edward. But curiosity got the best of her, and she untied the ribbon securing the lid. Inside was a sleek black cell phone. The screen illuminated when she tapped a button.

"Um… thanks. What exactly am I supposed to do with it?"

"You can use it to call me," he suggested.

"That implies you'd actually go away," she muttered.

A grin spread across Edward's face. "Why don't you make sure I saved my number."

Swiping her thumb across the screen, Bella easily navigated to her contacts list. Only one name appeared.

Charlie Swan.

Bella gasped, her free hand flying to her throat. She stared at Edward, trying to decipher if this were some sort of cruel joke.

"I thought you didn't want me talking to him."

"I don't, but he knows what you are." Edward took the phone from her hand and saved his own number. He kept a firm grip on it as he handed it back, his fingers brushing Bella's as she tried to take it from him. "It's still important to remain discreet. Don't talk about what we are. If he wants to be in your life, he'll have to accept there'll be unknowns."

Bella extracted the phone from his fingers. She cradled it in her hands and reread the two names on the screen. Her dad had always been the one she called when she needed something—a flat tire changed, directions, an extra twenty dollars when she mismanaged her allowance. She had no idea what type of assistance she'd need as a vampire, but chances were Charlie wouldn't be able to help.

She glanced at Edward, who was watching her closely. She supposed he'd be the one she'd call now if she ever ran into some sort of problem. He promised to be there for her, to give her anything she needed. Suddenly, her situation seemed a lot better than navigating the world alone.

"Thank you," Bella said. She hesitated before throwing her arms around his shoulders.

Edward stiffened, half expecting her to go for his neck again, though for the life of him he couldn't think of a reason why. When she pressed her body against him and squeezed, he allowed himself to relax. Afraid that any sudden movement would interrupt her rare display of affection, Edward inched his hands to her waist and tugged her closer. He nuzzled his nose against her neck. It took everything he had to keep his lips from parting and sucking on her delicate skin. He bet she tasted sweet, just like she smelled.

The chill of the room hit him as her arms slid from his shoulders.

"What was that for?" he asked as he relinquished his hold on her waist. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I don't know. Moment of weakness, I guess."

Bella backed away and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Edward followed.

"I'm not sure the next thing I have for you will garner the same reaction." From his pocket, he pulled a small manila envelope. "It's not a gift, technically. Just a coincidence."

Bella took the envelope and shook the contents into her palm. "My license!" she said at first glance. When she read the name, she frowned, realizing it wasn't hers, but the one he'd discussed with Jasper.

"Isabella Marie Masen," she read in a hollow voice. The address was the second thing she noticed. "Washington. Is that this address? We're staying?"

"Surprise," Edward said uncertainly.

Bella continued to inspect the card. The photo was the same one on her own license. Aside from her name and address, all the other information—height, weight, birth date—remained unchanged. Even her signature was an exact replica.

"How did you know all this? Did you look it up? Hack into the DMV?"

The accusation in her voice caused Edward to cringe.

"We had your old ID."

"What do you mean, you had it?"

"Jasper found it… at the school." Seeing her confusion, he added, "He recovered your backpack."

"You have my things? My wallet, my old phone? Where are they?"

Edward didn't understand why she was getting so excited. Everything could be replaced. She had no use for any of her human belongings.

"We destroyed everything." When her face fell, he rushed to explain his actions. "We had no way of knowing how things would turn out. It was evidence we didn't want lying around. Your phone could have been traced, and the last thing we needed was someone from your old life contacting you."

"What about my license? You must have kept that."

"It's gone. I'm sorry. We don't keep old documentation."

Bella turned the ID back and forth in her hand. "You do a thorough job of erasing your pasts."

"They're just things. Your past will always be there. All we erase are the visual reminders."

Bella nodded but made no further acknowledgment.

"Hey," she said as she examined the back. "I don't have a motorcycle endorsement."

Edward leaned closer and peered over her shoulder. "Jasper must have added it because I have one."

"You ride a motorcycle?"

"Not for a long time." He smiled at her shocked expression. "Does that surprise you?"

"A little." Bella shrugged. "Can I see your license?"

Edward produced a wallet from his back pocket and removed his ID. Bella snatched it away with the excitement of a kid at a candy store. He didn't expect the intensity at which she scrutinized it, and it made him self-conscious.

"Edward Anthony Masen. Is that your birth name?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"It says your eyes are brown."

"All of ours do. It's the closest match."

She looked into his golden eyes, wondering if anyone ever bothered checking the finer details.

"Were they brown?"

"Green."

"Hmm." Bella twisted her face into a scowl and shook her head. "No. I can't picture you with green eyes." She pointed to his date of birth, which was listed as June 20, the same year as hers. "Is this your birthday?"

"Yes. Well, not the year, obviously."

"How old are you?"

Edward nodded to the card. "Nineteen."

Bella rolled her eyes and fixed him with a no-nonsense glare.

"I told you before. I'm one hundred twenty-six."

"No, dummy. I mean, how old are you going to be… for the rest of eternity or whatever?"

Edward raked his teeth across his lower lip. His eyes dropped from hers. "Seventeen."

Bella had assumed he was somewhere in his late teens or early twenties, but now that she knew for sure, he appeared younger somehow. She wasn't that much older than him. She knew age was just a number, but she couldn't imagine never officially becoming an adult.

"So… I'm older than you?"

Edward scoffed, but he couldn't disguise his smile. "You are not older than me."

"Yes I am. You just said."

"Never. I have over one hundred years on you, and I have documentation that proves I'm older than you by almost three months." He plucked his license from her hand and stuffed it into his wallet.

"Well, maybe I'll have to talk to Jasper next time he has documents forged."

Edward was too elated by the prospect of next time to argue. If she were still around when they needed new identification, he would let her be any age she wanted.

"Is he mad?"

Edward pulled himself from his fantasies of the distant future. "Who?"

"Jasper. He didn't want to stay."

"He'll get over it."

"He doesn't like me."

The statement was so absurd Edward wanted to laugh. "Jasper has nothing against you. He's just jealous."

"Jealous! Of me?"

"We each adapt to this life differently. You're doing exceptionally well, it's true, but Jasper did exceptionally bad. The way you were around your dad—that's how Jasper was for the entire first three months. It was miserable."

Bella brought her hand to her throat. The pain, the craving, never fully went away, but for the most part she'd been able to put it out of her mind. There had been moments when it became an all consuming fire, and she couldn't imagine suffering through it for any extended length of time.

"He struggles the most out of all of us. The only time he isn't the weakest link is when someone new joins the family. So, you see, your strength only accentuates his weakness. On second thought, I take it back. He probably doesn't like you." Edward winked to let her know he was teasing, but it didn't spare him from being punched in the shoulder.

"Everyone is staying, then?"

Edward nodded. "Carlisle is keeping his job. Alice will stay in school. And you and I can do whatever we want."

"As long as we stay away from humans," she added.

"As long as we stay away from humans," Edward agreed.

Bella glanced at the phone still in her hand. "Do you think my dad wants to talk to me?"

"There's only one way to find out."


	9. Chapter 9

With a deep breath, Bella dialed her father's number and held the phone to her ear. She hoped it was still early enough to catch him before he left for the station.

"Swan here," Charlie answered. It didn't matter whether he was at home or work; he always answered the same way. Only now, Bella could hear the strain in his voice. He sounded fatigued, as though the last of his spirit had been drained.

"Dad?"

There was a moment of hesitation. When Charlie finally spoke, it was with barely concealed excitement. "Bella, is it really you?"

"Yep. It's really me."

"You sound different."

Bella smoothed her hand down her neck. She didn't think her voice was any different. Then again, everything else about her had changed.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Charlie continued when she didn't respond. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Dad."

"It seems like just yesterday I was changing your diapers, and now…" Charlie took a ragged breath. "I miss you, kid. God, I've missed you so much. I almost had you back and then… and then I find out you… you're a—"

"Don't say it," Bella interrupted. "Please don't ever say it. Not even to me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Right."

Silence fell over the pair. Neither had ever been good with sentiments, and in light of recent developments, it was all the more awkward.

"Those boys treating you all right?"

Bella smiled despite his overbearing tone, grateful that he was still looking out for her. "Don't worry about me, Dad. I can take care of myself."

"I know, I know. You've always been a strong young woman." Charlie huffed out a sigh. "That Edward fellow, he rubbed me the wrong way. It doesn't matter where or how old you are—_what_ you are—you'll always be my little girl." His voice broke on the last word, sending a surge of pain through Bella's chest. Her grip on the phone tightened, causing the metal frame to groan in protest.

"I'm fine, I promise. Edward's helping me. He'll keep me safe."

The words were meant to be a comfort to her dad, but the truth Bella felt behind them overwhelmed her. She registered Edward's sudden presence, his hand on her shoulder a silent vow. Her body slowly relaxed under his touch. She took a deep breath and glanced at him over her shoulder. One corner of his lip quirked into a smile, and she found herself smiling in returning.

"Will I, uh… be able to see you soon?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Bella answered, returning her full attention to her dad. She didn't know how long it would be until she was ready, but she didn't want to dampen his mood any further today. "Just don't make any more surprise visits. It's too dangerous."

Charlie scoffed into the phone. "Nothing in the world could keep me away if you needed help. But it sounds like you have everything under control."

"If I don't, you'll be the first to know."

"Are you going to call your mother? She's been asking about you."

A wave of guilt washed over Bella. She hadn't spoken to her mom since before school started. She didn't know what Charlie had said about her disappearance, but it would be hard to blow her off today.

"I don't know." Bella looked to Edward once again. He worried his lower lip between his teeth but gave no indication of how she should answer. Even if her mom didn't notice the change in her voice, she wouldn't know what to say. She didn't know how to explain her whereabouts or why she dropped out of school. With all her luck, her mom would insist on paying her a visit, and then what would she say? Bella never had been a good liar. "Can you buy me some time? Tell her I lost my phone."

"Bella," her father warned.

"Please? I'm not ready. This is hard for me, Dad," she added, hoping his protective instincts would kick in.

Charlie sighed. "Fine, but the sooner you call her, the better."

"Thank you," she said in relief. "Look, I have to go."

"Oh, okay. My shift is starting soon anyway. Promise me you won't be a stranger."

"I won't. I'll call you soon. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, kid."

Bella disconnected the call before any more awkwardness could settle in. She shoved the phone into her pocket and turned to face Edward.

"Was I okay?" she asked.

_You__'re perfect._

"You did perfect."

Bella's eyes dropped to the floor. She felt anything but perfect. "I'm a terrible daughter."

"No." Edward brushed the back of his hand over her cheek and down onto her neck where the faint scars from his teeth protruded. He traced the two half-moon shapes with his fingertips and then lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "You're doing what you have to in order to keep them safe."

"I know."

"Let's get out of here. Spend the day at the meadow. We can hunt on the way."

Bella nodded in agreement. She led the way without a second thought as to how to get there.

###

The weakened summer sun shone on the meadow, causing Bella's skin to shimmer as she entered the clearing. She was becoming accustomed to the strange phenomenon, and she held up her hand for a closer inspection.

It was grotesque.

It was beautiful.

Edward captured her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Closing his eyes, he skimmed his nose across her knuckles.

_Beautiful._

"Stop," she said, and pulled her hand away.

Edward refused to look at her as he rocked back, falling to the earth with a loud thud. Bella stood alone for a few minutes, and then lay down next to him.

The breeze whispered through the trees, carrying with it the scents and sounds of animals in the distance. Bella closed her eyes and listened. All around her there was life, a constant cycle of birth and death. She couldn't decide whether her immortality made her an outsider or gave her a perspective she wouldn't have otherwise known.

She shifted, sensing each individual blade of grass scraping against her exposed skin. It itched, but it wasn't unpleasant. She wondered what it would feel like to lie on the snow or a sandy beach. She rolled on her side to face Edward.

"Are there any secluded beaches nearby?"

Edward lolled his head toward her. A lazy smile spread across his face. "If you want to go topless, you can do so here. I don't mind."

Bella scoffed at the idea of taking her clothes off. "You're such a pig"

"I'm a man."

"You're a boy."

Edward sat up, leaning over her slightly. "Would you rather I be disgusted by the mere thought of your body?"

Bella's mouth dropped open.

"That's what I thought." Edward lay back down, sporting a smug expression. He crossed his arms behind his head and hummed in satisfaction.

"Well," said Bella, trying to gain her composure, "my mere touch makes you purr, so…"

"That won't be happening again, little newborn."

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself."

He shrugged. "It was a one-time thing. I was ill-prepared."

Edward forced his face to remain neutral as Bella began combing her fingers through his hair. She'd fallen right into his trap, and he wished it was always so easy to get his way. He held back a sigh as her nails scraped across his scalp.

He thought it wouldn't feel as good as the first time, when her touch was new and filled with human warmth, but it was—better even. He wanted to moan and hum and purr. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go. His desires got the best of him. He pushed Bella onto her back and hovered above her. His eyes locked on her lips, but before he could make his move, he found himself flying through the air.

Edward hit the ground hard, his wounded ego turning his shock into fury. He leaped to his feet and lunged at Bella, taking her down and pinning her to the ground. His strength was no match for hers, and she easily tossed him to the side. Edward kept his grip on her arms, whipping her body over his and using the momentum to regain his position on top. Without a moment's hesitation, he bowed his head and pressed his mouth to her neck.

Bella froze as his teeth pierced her skin. Pain radiated throughout her body. She brought her hands to his shoulders and made a weak attempt at pushing him away. Edward tightened his jaw and jerked his head side-to-side. Bella rocked beneath him like a rag doll, groaning as his teeth tugged against her flesh. A blank calm washed over her, causing her fear to subside and her body to relax. Her eyes closed, and her arms fell to the ground as she surrendered to him.

Edward growled, long and low, before releasing her. He lowered his forehead to hers, panting as he took deep breaths. Bella remained beneath him, unmoving. She looked into his eyes, seeing her own confusion reflected there.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered.

Swallowing, Edward moved his lips to her ear. His voice was weak when he spoke.

"Instinct."

Edward sank down, covering her body with his. Bella imagined his lips on hers, his hands skimming over her body, her legs wrapped around his hips—but it wasn't _her_ fantasy she was seeing.

It was his.

"Stop," she said again.

"Stop what?"

Not knowing what to say without giving away her secret, Bella kept silent.

Edward dragged his lips across her cheek, pausing at the corner of her mouth. He wanted her to offer him some encouragement to continue, to tilt her head toward his or put her arms around him.

To make the first move.

_Kiss me._

Bella pushed against his chest. He moved off her, and she sprang to her feet.

"Don't do that." She wanted it all to stop—his control, his advances, even his voice in her head.

"Bella…"

"You have to stop."

"Bella."

"I can't—"

"Bella!" Edward's voice was stricken with panic. When she looked at him, his expression reflected the same urgency. His eyes scanned the forest behind her. His nostrils flared, and his lips parted as if tasting the air.

As the wind picked up, Bella caught an unfamiliar scent.

"What is it?"

"Vampire."

Bella scanned the horizon. She saw nothing, but she could hear the steady footsteps of someone approaching.

"You have to go," Edward pleaded.

Bella turned to him and frowned. "Go?"

"Yes, go! You need to leave so I know what he's thinking."

Any curiosity Bella felt about the newcomer faded away as Edward's worry rubbed off on her. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Go back to the house. Make a wide arc. I don't want him catching your scent and changing his course."

"But what if there are people?"

"There won't be."

"You can't know that."

Edward grabbed her by the arm and gave her a firm shake. "Fuck the people, Bella! Go!"

"No!" She yanked her arm from his hold. "I'm not leaving you."

"Damn it!" Edward paced along the edge of the trees, tugging his hair with both hands. "I don't know how to fight fair, and you don't know how to fight at all."

"Fight? Why would there be a fight?"

Edward moved directly in front of her, arms to his sides and fists clenched. "Because he and I are males, and he's alone and I have you," he spat through clenched teeth. "Go, please."

Bella's worry was replaced by a blinding rage. She straightened her spine and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not a prize to be won, and I'm certainly capable of taking care of myself."

"You don't know the first thing about taking care of yourself."

"Taking off your head was easy enough."

"I didn't fight back!"

"I'm not leaving you alone when I can help. And I'm not risking running through the woods by myself."

Edward wanted to argue, but it was too late. He angled his body toward the creek and stepped in front of Bella in a vain attempt to shield her from view.

The strange vampire appeared 100 feet downstream, halting when he saw the pair. He stood just over five feet tall, but his broad shoulders and muscular arms made him appear much larger than he actually was. His jet black hair was long and wild, tangled and dirty. His clothing was tattered and weathered. His feet were bare. Sure signs of a nomad.

The only sound was the low rumble of Edward's growl. The stranger remained silent, his red eyes studying them both.

Bella was on edge. She could practically feel the anxiety rolling off Edward, and the newcomer with eyes as unsettling as her own was too calm. She could tell he was planning, calculating, and she didn't want their silent standoff to turn violent.

"Hello," she called over Edward's shoulder.

Edward hissed.

"Hello there." The vampire cocked his head and formed his lips into a smile that was anything but friendly. "Pardon me for intruding. When I caught your scents, I had to investigate. It's not often I come across others, especially females."

The suggestiveness in his tone caused Bella to recoil. It took every ounce of self-control for Edward not to attack. He growled again, loud and angry.

"Calm down, my friend. I just wanted to say hello."

Bella detected the hint of an accent, though she couldn't place from where. She leaned around Edward to get a better view.

"You've said it. Now leave." Edward stepped to the side, shielding Bella again.

"You seem very protective of your… friend," the nomad said. "Yes." He chuckled. "How interesting. You aren't a mated pair, are you? Tell me, do you know she holds no allegiance to you? If I were to attack, I'm not even sure she would take your side."

Edward glowered as his biggest insecurity was thrown into the open. He held no illusions that Bella was with him for any reason other than the help of his family. He tried not to think about the day when she'd prefer solitude, or the company of another, over him. But now it was something he had to face. Their paths had crossed this strange vampire's, and suddenly Bella's options increased. Another feral growl tore from his lips.

The red-eyed vampire threw his head back and laughed.

"It's fascinating, really. I've never seen anything like it. Such indifference on her behalf. Absolutely no loyalties to you whatsoever. But you? You are very fond of her, I see. Very much in love. Too bad she doesn't return the sentiment." He directed his full attention to Bella. "What is your name, _agapi_?"

Edward stiffened.

"Isabella," she said flatly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. My name is Theodoros. And your friend here is…" He gestured toward the other male.

"Edward."

Edward bared his teeth.

"Tell me, my friend, would you fight for her?"

Edward took a step forward, but Bella's firm grip on his elbow held him in place.

"I am not a piece of property. Fighting won't do you any good."

"Fair enough." Theodoros held up his hands. "Interesting choice of words considering the fresh bite on your neck. Does Edward assert his dominance over you often? It appears this isn't the first time. It's a very bold move, going for the neck. Is that how he keeps you in line?"

Self-consciously, Bella covered her neck with her hand. The wound had since closed, but it still throbbed, a combination of the injury and the venom seeping into her system.

"It's surprising, really," Theodoros continued. "The scar on his neck hints at weakness. It's very contradictory, don't you think? Perhaps it's related to his strange eye color. He seems like an inferior member of the species to me."

"What do you want?" Edward snarled.

"What do I want?" Theodoros asked as though the answer were obvious. His eyes widened, and he splayed his hands across his chest, portraying innocence. "I want to make sure this young vampire is treated with the respect she deserves. And since she's not bound to you…" He trailed off, leaving the suggestion hanging in the air.

"She doesn't want to go with you." Even as he said the words, Edward could hear his own uncertainty. He glanced at Bella, looking for some sort of reassurance. Her face was unreadable.

"Are you sure about that? Would you stop her if she wanted to leave?"

Edward remained silent and as still as stone. Of course he would stop her, and by the knowing look on Theodoros' face, he was well aware of that fact. He wasn't sure exactly what power this strange vampire possessed, but having his feelings put into words made Edward feel vulnerable and exposed. What Theodoros said regarding Bella's feelings was hard for him to accept.

"I have no desire to go with you," Bella said.

Edward relaxed slightly.

"And you couldn't be more wrong about my feelings toward Edward."

"No." Theodoros shook his head. "I can sense it."

"I've been told I'm difficult to read."

"Hmm." Theodoros narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin with his forefinger. He'd never had an issue identifying relationships before. Then again, there must have been a reason he was drawn toward this pair. "Perhaps you are."

Bella found herself shrinking further behind Edward as Theodoros continued to scrutinize her. She knew she was strong, but she wasn't interested in an altercation. She didn't want to get hurt, and she didn't want Edward to get hurt. He told her once that he had killed to protect his family. He promised to protect her. She knew he would try, but that didn't mean he'd be successful.

"I must have misread the situation." Theodoros held out his arms and plastered a smile on his face. "Please accept my sincerest apologies."

Bella didn't think there was anything sincere about him. She wished she'd taken Edward's advice and ran when she had the chance. She gripped the back of his shirt, silently willing him to take her away from this place.

"Don't let it happen again." Edward reached behind himself and wrapped his hand around Bella's wrist. He squeezed, both in reassurance and possession. "I hope you don't plan on staying in this area for long."

"Not to worry, my friend. I certainly won't encroach on your… territory."

A chill ran down Bella's spine as his eyes shifted back to her. She was ready to flee, but Edward's tight grip kept her feet planted firmly in place.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, _agapi_."

Theodoros nodded to Edward in parting. He turned his back on them and retreated in the direction from which he'd come. Bella let out the breath she was holding.

Edward turned and pushed her in the opposite direction. His fingers dug into her wrist, but she didn't care.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

.

.

A big thanks to **stickybuns** for her assistance with some details surrounding our new friend Theodoros. Mwahahahaaa! xoxoxxx


End file.
